Enslave me
by hagnes
Summary: K/J Slash warning. Two extremely difficult characters are pressing against each other just to end up in each other’s arms. What they have to overcome is not little: a threat from the outside and their own selves.
1. 1st Lesson – How to endure

**Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters from Yugioh, I do not own anything. _

**Warning: **Contains rape, adult language, hot gay sex (from the second chapter on) and unforgivable old-Egyptian fashion crimes.

**A/N: I had a dream: to write a fan fiction in the puppy shipping fandom. And here you are: two extremely difficult characters pressing against each other just to end up in each other's arms. What they have to overcome is not little: a threat from the outside and their own selves. I started with the sketches for this story 7 years ago. And the time has finally arrived to share it with the ones who love K/J as much as I do. **

**Enjoy! =** **^.~ =**

**Teaser**

_The blond was pressed into the wall a hard body covering his own. When his lips were finally released from the forceful kiss he was breathing hard, his voice rasp. _

"_I thought this kind of relationship is about give and take."_

"_It _is_ give and take, Mutt. I am going to make you give in. Take you…"_

_Then the brunette's lips were on his again._

**Enslave me**

**1****st**** Lesson – How to endure**

It was a bitter tournament. Participants from all over the world have gathered to try and beat the long unbeaten champion of Duel Monsters. Most of them had to leave with their tails between their legs, since the final round was between the old rivals, who still occupied the top.

Seto Kaiba stood proud in the left end of the enormous stadium. He was self confident and sure to defeat his opponent, who has also been his arch-rival. Said person resided in the other side of the spacious room, currently bathing in the endless encouragement and tips of his blond friend.

Kaiba snorted.

_Mutts like him shouldn't be allowed to enter places where the professionals play. That pathetic loser fell out of the game a long time ago. All he's good for now is to lick the feet of his master. He'll have the opportunity to lick his wounds as well after my victory. _

The announcer started to creak.

It was high time.

Kaiba strained his body and made his mind ready. His fingers stroke lazily over his cards. He had faith in himself and his own abilities.

The announcement, however, was not about the beginning of the game like he has hoped for.

"We are sorry to inform you that Tokyo has been shaken by earthquakes of smaller extent. Although there is no reason to worry about any danger, we hereby ask the audience to empty the premises. There is absolutely no reason for panic. Please head towards the closest exit in collected queues. Please let the woman and children pass first. Thank you for your cooperation."

Kaiba couldn't believe his ears. What kind of joke was fate playing on him? He jumped from the podium angrily.

When he was about to approach the exit the ground started to shake under his feet. He fell back and hit the floor with a thud. Just when a swearing escaped his lips the podium towering over him started to shake out of its place and he was threatened to get crushed under it. Thanks to his physical training for the tournament, his body's strength was able to save him.

Cries and shouting from the mass of crowding people reached his ears. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that his opponent's side hasn't been emptied yet, either. His way being barricaded, he headed towards them. Their way was still open, but it seemed they were facing difficult troubles.

Yugi got captured under the collapsing podium and his blond friend was trying to free him desperately, not caring about his own safety.

Kaiba snorted.

_What a looser._

There was no way he himself would risk his own life for a mere friend. He'd do it for Mokuba, tough. Then again, he had no friends anyway.

"Hey, Kaiba!"

Joey was waving his arms frantically.

"Yugi's got injured! We have to help him out of here!"

_What is this mongrel thinking? Giving me orders so casually? _

The tall CEO didn't even bother with them.

"Oi, Yugi! Wake up already! We have to get out of here!"

_So he lost consciousness. I can't believe it. How can somebody who beat me several times so weak?! If he dies here I won't even get my chance to show him that I'm the better one. _

His legs carried him to the scene of the accident angrily. When he reached them, the kneeling blonde was looking up to him. His big watery eyes were desperate and his hair messy, standing in every direction.

_What a show!_

Kaiba grabbed his collar, tugged him up and finally showed him back violently.

"Ouch! Are you insane?!"

"Shut it Mutt!"

The CEO's sharp eyes summed up the situation immediately and got hold of the wrecked remaining of the platform. He strained his body and slowly lifted the weight off the unconscious body bit by bit. Joey's mouth fell open as he watched the scene. He had to admit at least to himself that he couldn't have had lifted the damn thing.

"Mutt!"

Kaiba's face was red from effort and concentration and Joey quickly jumped to pull Yugi out. When they were in a safe distance he heard a loud thud as Kaiba let the heavy thing fall to the ground when there was another shake.

When Joey started to pull Yugi towards the exit he was stopped by a panting and still annoyed Kaiba.

"That'd last too long for a weak dog like you."

He took the body from Joey and carefully slid his arms under its back and knees, standing up. Joey lifted an eyebrow. The rich prick seemed to have a soft spot for Yugi – given the way how carefully he was being held.

He felt a hint of envy, not being strong enough to help his friend himself.

As they neared the exit their escape plans fell through. The last thing the two conscious boys remembered was a sparkling light coming from Yugi's millennium puzzle embracing and protecting its master.

--

Joey awoke to the distant voices chatting excitingly. His mind felt heavy and he wanted to drift back into sleep immediately. The blond sighed contently; partly from the soft and comfortable sheets under him and partly from the light breeze that has caressed his skin.

It felt strange in the middle of winter. It wasn't even the middle, only close before Christmas time. He had to get up eventually not to be late for his part time job. All he could ever get was a shitty little job as a pizza deliverer since school started that year. It paid very little, but was more than nothing.

This Christmas he wanted to give some presents to his friends. He couldn't afford much, but it would be _something_. He had never got anything from his father so it was quite a shock when Yugi gave him his first Christmas present.

He couldn't believe it and wanted to turn it down saying that this whole thing is to make fuss and nobody really cared about Christmas anyway. This was the moment when Tea danced to them and presented her own home-made gifts.

Joey couldn't do much about it and accepted. He could still feel the pain after the hit he received from the girl after he told her about his personal equation.

_That was somehow nice. _

The blond decided that maybe he could get something for them next time. Maybe his father as well...

_Yeah, a big bottle of beer perhaps._

Ok. Now it was really time to stop dreaming and get up. He took a deep breath to gather the energy, but the opposite happened. His eyelids felt heavy. It was like something sweet would linger mixed in the air.

Was it possible, that some weird destiny wanted him to think about his dad's present again? He managed to open his eyelids only a little bit.

_Maybe I should give him something green... _

He wondered where this weird idea came from. In his vision the green leaves of a palm tree continued to wave.

The chatting in the background came suddenly to a halt and the air seemed somehow lighter as the heavy sweetness vanished gradually.

He opened his eyes.

Palm leaves.

A high and unfamiliar ceiling.

He turned his head slowly to the right. The tall figure standing there ran a hand through his hair annoyed.

"Gosh, Mutt!"

Given _mutt_ didn't understand the reason for the annoyance. His foggy brain merely even registered fact what kind of funny clothes the other was wearing.

"Kai... ba." His voice seemed slow and dreamy even to himself. It took much effort to persuade his face to present a faint smile. "If I tell the others about this..."

A second person joined his bedside. It was a short, skinny man in unusual clothes as well. Only, that he was less decorated with jewels than the CEO.

The man pressed his palms together before his chest and bowed his head while addressing the other. Obviously a sign of deep-rooted respect.

Joey grinned.

_One can buy a lot of things with money. _

"The Pharaoh hasn't got the time to think about your proposal, yet. He wishes you to understand that it wasn't only your temple that got desecrated. Until he finds the time, however, he is willing to leave the strange intruder with you to punish, Head Priest of the Great Temple."

Joey found it hard to make sense of the old man's words.

"I see."

The Head Priest put his hands on his hips.

"And how exactly does the Great Pharaoh wish me to punish the enslaved intruder? I thought I would have free choice of the method. What is this all about? "

He threw his hand in Joey's direction angrily. The old man only smiled in return.

This time it was cheerful snickering that reached Joey's ears from the far corners of the room. The blond started to blink. Maybe there wasn't everything alright. He still wasn't able to put things into the right order, though.

The old man clasped his hands together satisfied and Joey felt, that someone else's weight was slanting next to him. While soft hands appeared on his legs, he heard the old man speak again.

"First, we thought of tormenting him, but as always the wise Head Priest saw something in that dirty commoner. In the harem he became quite the beauty after all that dirt came off. And if he won't behave we can still return to the basic idea."

Joey suddenly felt his lower body exposed.

_I didn't have a skirt on this morning, did I?_

Something must have gone very wrong. His eyes rounded when he was engulfed by a hot mouth right to the hilt. He didn't realize how sensitive his body was and moaned instantly in surprise while starting to harden.

His eyes shot back at the CEO again, who had the same baffled expression, his eyebrows reaching higher and higher. Joey, however didn't have time to freeze, because the hot vacuum started to move on him up and down, sucking harder.

Blood rushed to the blonde's cheeks as he realized, that his greatest rival and worst enemy was witnessing the first blowjob he was ever being given. He only managed to squeeze a short manifestation.

"Shit!"

Through unfocused eyes that became blurrier by the moment, he saw Kaiba snap out of it at last. The pleasure was so intense, that he had to shut his eyes. After a few moments, however, his hair was grabbed roughly and painfully.

The old man watched him closely and almost spat into his face.

"Look at him! How dare you to avert your eyes from your master, when he is watching you for his pleasure?!"

Joey's head was yanked in Kaiba's direction. Kaiba wanted to say something, but managed only to gap over the situation. Joey was surprised that he actually believed the other would hurry to his rescue.

It was true, they were enemies, but he didn't deserve _this_ kind of humiliation.

Goosebumps ran all over his body and he started moaning unable to stop himself. His eyes shut again in reflex and he was yanked back into reality by the hand in his hair again.

He was forced to look at the CEO and shame deeper than ever swept over him.

He felt tears gathering in his eyes and a pressure in his skull that made him dizzy. He thought maybe fainting was the best option he had left.

"I have seen enough!" Kaiba seemed to have found his voice at last. He _was_ the Head Priest, was he not!

"But…"

He waved away the opposition of the old man and moved to pull the one pleasing the mutt away. Joey's hair was also released and his head fell back limp. His tears escaped as he was finally allowed to close his eyes shut.

_Shit! I was given head by a boy… this can't be happening to me_...!

Kaiba forced himself from feeling helpless. He _was_ used to have the upper hand in almost every kind of situation – although this was a very weird one, even for him. He felt the boy's hand slide on his.

His hand was stripped from the many necklaces by which he was still grabbing the boy and was captured gently when he wanted to pull it back.

For the first time he examined the boy. Hell, he couldn't even be too much older than Mokuba. His face was pretty for being a boy; his slightly feminine features emphasized by some make up, mainly dark eye liner around the watery blue orbs.

The boy's lips brushed the back of his hand in an apologising manner and he started speaking, lowering his eyes shyly and respectfully.

"I'm sorry, Master. I have always thought to know what actions please you. Please forgive me if I wronged you."

His lips planted little feather light kisses over Kaiba's fingers and slid to his palm. Finally he rested the left side of his face in Kaiba's hand.

"Please punish me for failing to satisfy you this time. My life, my body and my soul belong forever to you."

His long lashes lifted, when he looked up into Kaiba's eyes.

Kaiba thought this was ridiculous. The boy was obviously very talented _and_ experienced in manipulating and seducing people with that innocent yet intoxicating gaze, long, shiny black hair and lean, tiny clad body.

Kaiba didn't feel disgusted by the sight of a pretty boy trying to seduce him. In fact, it always pleased him to no end to have people who made him feel superior and wanted – for any reason whatsoever.

The old man was already on his knees when Kaiba turned his attention to him.

"Please forgive me Great Head Priest! That you treat your favourite like never before shows me, that I angered you. Please punish me, too, if it pleases you."

Kaiba got his hand back and cleared his throat.

"I see. Since your apologies seem to come from your heart, I might forgive you – only this time, though – without any…punishment."

The boy's eyes lit up and his face seemed to shine bright from joy.

'_Oh my God…' _

Kaiba rolled his eyes inside. This was a bit too much admiration.

"I will do much better this time."

Before Kaiba could utter anything against it, the boy laid himself huskily but softly on Joey and pressed his lips on the blonde's.

Kaiba felt his chin drop a second time that day while witnessing the boy pushing his tongue into Joey's mouth, which was opened rather from surprise and protest, than willingness.

And the boy's hands didn't rest either. It caressed over the other's body in an experienced way, only to stop between his legs, giving special attention to the area.

Joey was just starting to feel better – without the strange smelling smoke in his nose – and now his senses, his body was attacked again. Although he still couldn't lift a finger, he decided he wouldn't give his virginity for free, without a fight.

_Even if I have to beg moneybag… _

In the middle of the eager kiss he managed to turn his head a bit to check what the CEO was doing. When he saw that Kaiba's startled state wasn't to change anytime soon, he tried to catch his attention as much as he could. All what Kaiba perceived were the angry eyes the mutt was showing him and the effort to try and signal something to him that failed and transformed into a deep growl.

He really is like a growling dog. A dog being abused with nicely flushed face…

Kaiba shook his head.

The reason for Joey's failed attempt for communication was the skill of the boy, who deepened the kiss even more and sped up his handwork to repel the blonde's efforts.

Joey was threatened to suffocate when he felt the lack of oxygen while his hips shook and hot-white melting honey flooded through his senses. His lips were suddenly released and he cried out his long-built pleasure into the room.

Fresh tears gathered in his eyes as he managed to breathe again. This was too much for him. He didn't want – didn't dare – to look up at anyone. Now he knew how those women from the news must have felt when kidnapped and forced into prostitution.

He heard a tiny gasp of surprise and protest and the weight of the other was suddenly lifted from him. Kaiba was putting the boy to the ground next to himself. Then he turned to Joey and their eyes locked.

Joey froze. What would happen next? Was he trying to do something to the blond himself? He couldn't read anything on that face of a mask.

After a moment of hesitation Kaiba lifted some piece of cloth from the bed and tossed it to cover Joey's private parts.

"Bring him to my chambers! Nobody is allowed to drug him without my permission again! And give him some proper clothes!"

With this he turned and left and Joey felt himself being lifted before he slipped into unconsciousness.

……………………………….

When the blond awoke, he immediately noticed that something wasn't right with his…

…_ears?! _

They burned and stung and there was an unfamiliar weight puling at them. He sat up with a sudden painful moan and reached to check his ears.

And – yes – they _were_ definitely there. Earrings! Not the solid little ones. He could feel the cold stones and metal hanging down, brushing his bare shoulders.

"Get a grip, mutt!"

Joey turned his head towards the voice, still in shock because of his new accessory.

Kaiba felt amused. The mutt had other surprises waiting for him.

"It's not like I could have done anything against it. I wasn't even here when it happened."

"Huh?"

"And just so you know…" Kaiba didn't make an effort to hide his smile. "...they are not the only ones."

"What?!"

There was suddenly a knot in Joey's stomach. He slowly pulled away the thin cloth he was covered with.

The first thing he discovered was a shiny chain around his very bare waist. The second confrontation left him breathless. He couldn't believe his eyes.

He had a fucking shiny and glistering little thing pierced into his belly button! It even held the matching chain around his waist from falling down.

Joey only managed to gap. He looked over to the other again, like he needed affirmation that what he was witnessing was – or rather that it _wasn't_ – really there.

Kaiba couldn't help himself and let an amused smile creep onto his face. It had a superior and mocking feature in it, but there was obvious tiredness, too. He stood up from his chair of an artwork and nodded towards the end of the room behind Joey.

"There's a mirror."

Joey turned. Yes, there really was one. He got out of the king size bed and walked unsteady toward his goal. Why was he so tired and worn out? His reflexion surely sobered him immediately.

He had something on he thought only girls are allowed to wear. A tiny cloth was wound around his hips in a clever way, so that it didn't show much but intimated or rather promised everything.

It was deep blue that matched his eyes perfectly with thick golden rim. He realized that he also had golden chain like jewellery around his ankles matching the beautiful artwork and watery stones in his ears.

His eyes were huge, which was probably the result of the dark eye liner.

_Shit! I look like a girl! _

He turned facing the one he would definitely spend his frustration on.

"Kaiba! I don't know what kind of fucking game you're playing, but you went definitely too far this time! How the fuck do you want to explain this shit on me?! And this is definitely kidnapping! Do you think you can get off this with your fucking money?"

Furiously and swearing he started to wipe the paint from around his eyes with balled fists. When he thought he managed to get rid of it, he turned his attention back to the other. Kaiba simply turned his head to the side.

"I have always thought of you as a filthy mutt, but now you rather look like a panda. A female one."

Joey looked at his hands. They were covered in black paint. He turned back to the mirror. The eyeliner was everywhere around his eyes giving painful credit to the CEO's words. He really _did_ look like a panda. A blond panda with way too much jewellery.

Kaiba folded his arms over his chest and tried not to laugh. It wouldn't have been like him. It didn't stop him from finding the situation highly amusing though.

And the show went on as the blond didn't happen to learn anything and started wiping again with doubled effort.

"Mutt."

Joey was too absorbed into his cleaning attempt to even bother with him. Kaiba felt slight annoyance. He wasn't used to being ignored.

The blond was grabbed roughly by the upper arm and Kaiba dragged him to a ceramic basin that contained water with rose petals floating on the surface.

"With this here you can actually wash that dirt off your face. Though I doubt it would help you much, mutt."

Joey jerked himself from Kaiba's grip.

"Thank you very much, you fucker! I don't know who you think you are! This is fucking ridiculous!"

"Shut up and wash your face! You are not only pathetic; you also do look pathetic now. How could this become even sadder? Oh, I know! You could use a sentence that actually contains more than two forms of the word _fuck_."

Joey dipped his hand into the water and with a swift movement splashed it all over Kaiba.

"_Fuck_ off already! And who is more pathetic? Wait! _I_ am the one who has friends. I bet Mokuba wouldn't give a _fuck_ about you if you weren't brothers."

Silence.

Kaiba was about to explode, but he was better than to let himself provoked by the bastard.

"By the way, mutt. Those earrings really match your eyes."

Joey was taken back gaping.

"You should wear skirts more often. And those shaved legs are really attractive, too."

Joey's face went red. He lunged to punch the other, but Kaiba expected this already. He easily got out of the way of the fist feeling satisfaction over his little win.

"Mutt, I have to go now attending some _serious_ business. I don't have the time to play fetch and throw with you all day."

"Fuck yourself, Kaiba!"

Joey spat in anger and embarrassment.

"Just relax and make yourself pretty for me. Although it's not a very suitable job for a dirty mongrel like yourself."

"Get lost already, Your Highness!"

When Kaiba walked away with a last "Humph!", Joey looked around the spacious room. Actually it was more of a residence with a lot of exotic looking plants and expensive looking tools of comfort.

_An all inclusive, pretty prison…_

_Great!_

……………………….

The next day Joey woke to the sun shining high on the sky spreading pleasant warmth. Fist he thought of how nice it was that he didn't have to get up early to go to school. His second thought, however, brought him back to the night before when Kaiba got back from whatever important business and gave him a not so proper but clear drawn explanation of their situation.

According to that they were stuck in ancient Egypt, him being a bold – or desperate and foolish – thief, who had wanted to steal relics from the holy temple when an earthquake had stopped him.

Kaiba, of course, held a much higher position – being the Head Priest.

"_Just like at home." _

_The CEO had explained. _

He was second to the Pharaoh, who was actually Yami, or at least was supposed to be. But Kaiba claimed he wasn't the one they all knew. No, this person was a strict ruler who didn't allow anyone to get into his way or steal from him. The later part was that got Joey to sweat.

The blond decided to get up, as he didn't want to be looked down on, like somebody who was useless, when Kaiba went to do his very important religious or whatever work.

He opened his eyes and met a face he didn't want to encounter again in his whole life, ever. The boy sat silently by his bedside only watching him.

_Has he been watching me like this all the time?_

Joey put himself together. The boy didn't show any signs of wanting to speak or leave, so Joey decided to start a conversation himself.

"Hello."

The other didn't answer, just studied Joey from head to toe.

Joey cleared his throat. The little mink started to piss him off.

"I'm Joey. What's your name?"

He hoped a direct question would get the other to react at last. The boy still didn't bother to look him in the eyes, but answered.

"I have no name as you don't have one either anymore."

"What the hell are you saying?!"

Although Joey just started to talk to the boy, he already felt frustration creep under his skin.

"Well, it's quite simple. We exist to serve our Master. We don't need a name."

Joey's blood rushed to his head.

"Who would serve such an arrogant and idiotic bastard?"

The other's eyes widened in disbelief then the sound of a slap echoed in the room. It became vey still. Joey was speechless; he could only gap with a read cheek.

"Don't you dare to be so disrespectful towards the Master!"

Joey's anger reappeared. Who did this queer doll think he was?! Lessoning him – a stranger he didn't even know anything about – in this manner! He clenched his fists. He was going to teach the midget a lesson and beat him up right on the premises.

In the mean time the boy went on with the same passion.

"And I will tell you this." He snorted disgusted at the blond. "You suck at kissing greatly. How could have you been chosen to be here? You have no talent at all."

All the blood in Joey's body rushed to his cheeks. He was shaking with shame and frustration. He grabbed the boy by the throat and looked him in the eye furiously.

"Don't fuck with me, you little whore!"

The boy didn't flinch.

"You have no stamina at all. You came so quickly like a 12 years old beginner."

Joey pushed the boy on the bed now grabbing him his throat with both hands intending to kill him. His tone was deep and threatening.

"It was my first kiss! And I didn't plan on for my dick to end up in your mouth while I'm being drugged! This is called _sexual harassment_ and it's a major crime where _I_ come from!"

The other's eyes went wide in shock. Joey tried to calm down a bit and loosened his grip. The boy tilted his head to the side in awe.

"Really...?"

Two arms encircled Joey's neck and the boy pulled him down and quickly took advantage of his open mouth. Joey tried to push away in instinct but as he was on top the gravitation didn't help his plans for escape. He fell on the other bringing them even closer.

The other was clinging to him more, exploring the inside of his mouth persistently.

When Joey finally managed to get away the boy's attitude seemed to have changed a great deal. While the blond was panting and trying to catch his breath the boy just smiled.

"You have to get air through your nose while kissing. That's the first lesson."

Joey spat angrily at this.

"Don't you dare teach me!"

The other laughed.

"If you stay here you have to gain more experience to please your – our – Master."

Joey snarled in disgust. He managed to get free from the unwanted body contact at last.

"He's _never_ gonna be my…"

"Hush!"

The boy placed a finger on Joey's lips.

"You will learn in a short time. Everyone is trying to polish their skills to please him."

Joey took a deep breath. He was very tired.

"Cut this Mater-crap out already!"

"Come on!"

The boy lifted himself up into a sitting position seductively.

"Having somebody's first kiss is a big honour here."

He was edging towards Joey slowly, while the blond tried to edge away just as eagerly. He, however, seemed to have less experience in moving on silk and ended up on his back, the boy jumping him.

"Cut it…"

"Don't be shy now. Just let yourself go with the flow. I'm going to make you feel _really _good now."

This was the very moment when Kaiba decided to enter the scene. His ice gold gaze swept over them and Joey felt the hair stand on the back o his neck.

The boy rolled slowly from his victim but nested to his side wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist, not letting him go however hard Joey protested.

"Get him off of me already!"

The boy cast his eyes down putting his hand away shyly. Joey could feel only a little bit of relief as Kaiba approached them and grabbed him by the arm roughly and yanked him down from the bed.

"Then you should stay on the floor like the dog you are! I don't have the time or energy to deal with you. Take care of your own problems once!"

He snapped angrily then sat himself gracefully on the bed with a tired sigh.

_Don't bring home the problems from your 'workplace' and don't let out your frustration on your 'family'!_

Joey thought this situation was fairly familiar from his childhood memories.

The boy moved and took one of Kaiba's hands slowly kissing the inside of his wrist with feather light lips. He was looking up with big eyes seductively.

"Please let me pleasure you tonight, _Master_. I'm confident I can make him join us, too, if this is your wish."

He turned his head to the blond who still sat on the floor rubbing his upper arm.

"Shut up!"

His eyes flared up in embarrassment to the mere possibility.

Kaiba smirked and relaxed his body. The boy used this opportunity to sneak up behind Kaiba pressing his body to his master's back. Kaiba moved his hand and took the boy's chin over his shoulder.

He turned his face slightly still watching Joey. His nose touched the boy's who responded to his every wish eagerly.

"See, Mutt? This is how a slave should behave."

Joey thought he would never get the red colour off his face. He growled.

"I'm not a fucking slave."

The boy looked shocked. He probably thought this was the end of the golden haired stranger. He put a hand on Kaiba's shoulder to gain his attention.

"Please don't look at him. I'm right here and I'd do anything for you."

Kaiba smirked again. At that moment the boy seemed to feel like he had to protect Joey.

"This behaviour is a bit understandable. It was his first time; he is just inexperienced in the art of pleasuring the body. He is still a virgin…"

"I said, shut it!"

"Really...?"

Kaiba's tone was full of mockery.

"Who would have thought...?"

Joey clenched his fists helplessly. He was about to explode. The boy put his hands protecting around Kaiba's shoulders. Joey looked like he would go off on his master like a wild dog.

What Kaiba couldn't see was when the boy silently indicated Joey to behave for his own good.

The CEO ignored the humiliated blond and stood.

"You could teach him some manners, _Niu_."

……………………..

Niu looked like he was in pain.

Joey stood up slowly. He was fed up with sitting on the floor where dogs belonged.

"So you do have a name, Niu?"

The other answered after a brief pause.

"He only said it once, as I came here. And right after, he told me I wouldn't need it ever again."

Joey didn't feel quite sympathetic, but for some odd reason he did feel bad for the other.

"He only used me to get _your_ attention."

The blond waved his hand in disgust.

"I don't need that kind of attention of his."

"But still he only looked at you…"

………………………..

Joey was rather relieved that Niu didn't teach him any manners; that meant he wasn't attacked by the little mink. His day was spent with relaxing and trying to figure out what to do. He came to the conclusion that he has to talk things over with the hated CEO. That is, if he ever wanted to get back home.

If not even Kaiba knew what to do, they were in deep shit. Not that he had any kind of respect for his arc-rival's abilities but he had to admit that the other must have had more experience handling this kind of stuff.

Or at least he hoped Kaiba did.

He let out a sigh like so many times that day and let himself fall back on the soft fur he claimed his own private residence within Kaiba's space.

He reminded himself for the hundredth time that this is not like he was a dog on the carpet; he just didn't want to use the bed the CEO had yanked him from.

He tossed and stretched trying to get into a comfortable position that seemed quite impossible since with every move he was reminded of the skirt-like thing he was wearing.

He took another deep breath, closed his eyes and relaxed himself as much as he could. He told himself it was of no use to freak out. That there _has_ _to_ be a solution. The cool evening breeze caressed his face and he turned his head to the side letting his cheek rest on the soft fur.

He had nothing so soft and fluffy at home. He might as well enjoy it till he could.

Just when he was about to drift into sleep he heard approaching footsteps and shreds of conversation.

Kaiba was back.

Joey sat up and started to rub the drowsiness from his eyes. First problem first. He was going to get Kaiba to bring him some _pants_. Thrown into a fever from his plan he stood and fumbled with his little clothing trying not to show too much skin and definitely not to look like some man-whore.

He lifted his head suddenly as he thought to recognize the other voice next to Kaiba's.

_Yugi!_

He never thought he would actually spot Yugi's double. The Pharaoh was said to be always busy. His eyes widened in anticipation. The Yami/Atemu that he had known was a decent guy.

He didn't know what to think about Kaiba's warning. If this Atemu was really such a prick, why did the CEO bring him here?

Maybe Kaiba just lied. Maybe Kaiba was a prick.

Joey was anxious. It could even happen, that Kaiba came out to Atemu at last. That he realized he couldn't do anything about their situation by himself and asked for help explaining everything.

Joey may be even able to stop wearing these _clothes_. Hope filled him as he stepped before the approaching two.

As they entered the chambers Joey lifted his gaze on the Pharaoh.

Atemu came to a halt as he noticed the loitering blond. Their eyes locked for a long moment before his gaze swept over Joey in an examining fashion. Joey felt goosebumps creep over him. The Pharaoh was standing there all rigid, not moving a breath, like he was waiting for something peculiar on behalf of the blonde.

Joey was confused. What should he do? Maybe meeting Atemu wasn't such a good idea after all. His baby blue eyes widened as uncertainty and fear rushed through him. His feet felt glued to the ground, although he wanted nothing more than backing away from the approaching man, who still held his gaze captured.

His pulse drumming in his ears he tore his eyes away, looking at Kaiba over the Pharaoh's shoulder. He knew he looked helpless and terrified but at that moment he didn't care.

The CEO's lips were pressed into a thin line in frustration and he lowered his gaze immediately not wanting to meet the blonde's desperate ones.

It was like a slow motion film when Joey felt more, then saw Atemu's hand with the flog. He also felt the sharp pain when he was the hit landed. His left arm and chest were on fire as the wicked snake bit into his skin.

He lost balance from the impact and fell to the ground. Still in shock he felt another blow on his back, then another one. He heard himself screaming. The occasional drunk slaps were noting compared to this painful experience.

After a few blows he was a messy heap on the floor, not moving, only trying to catch his breath. His throat felt sore from his cries and his cheeks damp with tears.

What has he ever done to deserve this?! He couldn't think of anything, he just wanted this to stop.

A hand took a fistful of his hair suddenly and he gave a pitiful moan as his head was yanked up, his neck bending into an uncomfortable angle.

"Come, Priest! I'm rather annoyed with you. I see no signs of punishment on this one. Furthermore, how came he dared to lift his eyes on mine?"

When no answer came from Kaiba he continued.

"Well, I'll just make him pay for your mistakes as well."

With his free hand he grabbed onto Joey's necklaces which were of such solid materials, that they didn't snap when the blond was lifted to his shaky legs impatiently. He was half dragged, half carried towards the Priest's bed.

"Come now, Priest!"

Atemu commanded.

"Let me show you – in case you forgot – how to discipline scum!"

He tore at Joey's clothes.

"How about just taking him dry? I'm surprised you didn't do anything to him. This one doesn't look repulsive. Could be your taste, actually."

Joey froze on the bed.

He will be done _what?!_

He put his palms on the sheets and tried to lift his shaking weight as the sound of Atemu removing his clothes reached his ears.

"Please, don't…"

He managed to whisper when a firm hand pressed his neck into the sheets hard. His face was sinking into the soft fabric and held there for several long moments and he thought he would die from lack of oxygen.

His pathetic little attempts to escape were rewarded with a hand caressing roughly over his back and scars. He screamed into the sheets. He saw red and white spots of pain behind his closed lids.

His head was yanked up and the hand from his neck went to his face. He felt his own blood being smeared over his face and some strange smell as he was gulping down precious air between Atemu's fingers.

Kaiba tried to look away. He couldn't. Wide eyed, following the Pharaoh's every move – Joey's every whimper – he forced his legs to back away towards the exit at last.

Only when he was backing into a column accidentally did he realize that he was holding back his breath. He wanted to be out of there and fast.

The Pharaoh didn't seem to care if he had audience or not. He was busy with Joey's and his own clothing.

Kaiba turned. He felt sick.

Ahead.

Just out of there.

He froze in shock as he heard an especially painful cry. He turned his head. He knew what would happen, still, it was a shock.

He bit on his bottom lip. He felt like a prick and a coward for leaving; he felt like a prick and pervert for staying.

For the first time in his life he felt torn. Just because he was high and mighty, could do – and _did_ – whatever he wanted, he still had _morals_. And a rape before his eyes – Mutt or not – he could simply not accept.

He couldn't do anything, though. His authority was being taken from him by a higher title.

Joey's cries softened a bit into moans as Atemu took his pleasure merciless.

"I know you like it, slave. So slutty, enjoying pain so much."

Kaiba pressed his lips together in order to not saying something stupid out loud.

_Enjoying? He must have so many drugs in his system by now that he probably doesn't even know what's happening to him!_

"Yes, just like that. So tight."

Atemu tensed a few times and lifted himself from his victim in a nontheatrical way. He wiped himself with Joey's clothes and threw it on the trembling body.

"If you want it so badly you should beg to the Priest. He may be so gracious and finish it in my place."

He took his own clothes and directed his words to Kaiba.

"Help me dress! I doubt he has any strength to do it."

"Of course."

Kaiba was surprised by himself how easily he hid his disgust and indignation from his voice and how his body language didn't betray him either, as he fastened Atemu's robes.

He didn't dare himself, however, to say anything more than necessary. From the corner of his eye he caught a slight movement of the blond curling into a ball.

"He felt quite good. Next time do enjoy him for me. I want to see your skills of training some manners into him. Good looks alone won't do it in our chambers."

"As you wish."

"Have a nice time, Priest!"

And with that Atemu left, leaving dead silence behind himself.

……………………

Joey was curling into a ball on his side. He was very still, only the constant shivering of his body showed that he was still conscious.

Kaiba was standing there dumb and thought this was obviously too much for him, too and really no fun anymore.

Through his aching and misery Joey felt hot. It started when his abuser used that strange stuff on him. Heat was flowing in his veins and despite the pain his body responded to the wicked substance without fail. The dizziness inside his head was paired with a constant and sweet throbbing in his lower part which he found was very inadequate in that situation.

One of his hands started sliding southward but stopped halfway to its destination. He grabbed the sheets; more angry tears started forming in his eyes. His will was not quite near broken; he still couldn't bring himself to give in to his body's demands.

Kaiba was watching his battle with a strange feeling in his gut. What should he do? The weight of the usual decisions he had to make during a crisis seemed so small now.

The fragile form winced slightly as Kaiba covered it with a cloth.

A tiny voice broke the silence.

"Just leave me alone. I just want to be alone, 'kay?"

Kaiba walked away slowly. He didn't look back. He felt it like a blessing to even have the excuse to do so. His steps became faster and faster as he escaped the scene.

Why did he have to be drawn into the blonde's battles? It wasn't his fault they ended up like this.

His body was almost out of the room when his hand grabbed the doorframe and with the same force he spun his body around swearing.

He ran a hand trough his hair in frustration as he paced back to the blonde.

Joey's eyes were glazed over; he lay there in obvious shock. Kaiba lifted him in arms. None too gently, none too rough, he straightened up with the pitiful form.

Joey was tense, he clearly didn't want to go anywhere, but then again he didn't seem to have it in himself to protest. Kaiba held him steadily and carried him through rooms finally coming to the one with the king sized tube.

Joey didn't want to get into the water. Though his whole body shivered and he just wanted to get away from Kaiba.

Kaiba didn't know what to do. His mind was working to sort out this problem. Okay, so he brought the mutt to wash. But would it be wise to leave him here? Would he drunk in water?

The CEO was looking over their forms. He was in his clothes and his weight in a blanket.

He sighed.

Joey felt Kaiba carry him into water. He was surprised when sudden warmth embraced him. He still shivered but it felt good.

Kaiba sank into the water cursing himself inertly for doing something so stupid and entirely not Kaiba-like.

He slowly let himself sit down on the steps. He was so tense like he had a stick up his ass and he was holding a similarly tense Joey.

The blonde thought it was funny how Kaiba behaved. He couldn't suppress a painful chuckle.

He realized his fingers hurt from clutching the blanket and Kaiba's robe too tight; his whole body was aching from the tension. He tried to force himself to relax a bit, but started shaking with laughter, then constant sobs as a result.

"You know, I would never have thought that my first forced sex experiences would be like this. I mean… first a stranger, then a friend and that'll leave you – the actual villain – only the third place."

He was laughing again bitterly.

"Yeah. Probably."

Kaiba's stoic voice was without emotion. He decided he couldn't think of anything to turn things to the better, so the truth had to be said. It's not that he had the wish to mock or hurt Joey. This whole situation was getting under his skin, too, more than he wanted to.

Joey's voice sounded lost.

"Probably…"

They remained like that for a while, in silence.

Finally Joey gathered himself. His voice was thin, but held at least some solid determination.

"You can let go of me, Kaiba."

Kaiba didn't move at first, only cast glances from the corner of his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

The blonde wouldn't look up.

"Yeah."

Kaiba carefully let go of Joey who was slowly sliding away in the warm water, pulling the blanket with him on the way. Kaiba didn't look, just stood and walked out of the water.

Joey was watching him, how his damp clothes were plastered to his body.

_Who would be so crazy to get into water fully clothed? _

It _was_ funny. He could have laughed his ass off under different circumstances. He didn't know, didn't care why the CEO did this for him, he was just simply… thankful. It was so unlike Kaiba to do something like this. It gave Joey a shitty feeling, too.

Was he really so pitiful?

He gripped the rim of huge tube and pressed forehead to it, feeling the tears forcing their way to the surface.

His body didn't hurt that much anymore; the effect of the drug was starting to fade. The water that warmed his cold, shivering body and lifted his weight so that his actual weight wasn't lying on his injured body was like medicine.

He grabbed the stones harder and used all his willpower to soften the chokes of his tormented sobs. He didn't want Kaiba to see or hear him like this. All he knew was that he was just…thankful…for not lying on the bed in his own blood and dirt and sweat where the alter ego of his best friend had raped him.

.

.

**...TBC...**

**Author's thanks: big **_**THANK YOU for my betas who help me with checking and encourage me with new ideas: **_**Megumi**_** and **_**Milly**_**!**_


	2. 2nd Lesson – How to learn

**A/N: Okay...so from this chapter on...it's going to be intense. I warned you all!**

**Big thanks for commenting: ****anonmon****, ****Milly****, ****Celdria****, ****black rose pirate****=^-^=**

**Every author loves reviews. I love reviews. Don't hesitate to drop a few words even if you have to be too honest =^-^=**

**And now enjoy!**

**Enslave me**

**2****nd**** Lesson – How to learn **

"This situation is as embarrassing for me as to you, mutt."

"It is easy for _you_, you asshole! You are not in _my_ situation!"

"And what are _your_ helpful suggestions?"

Kaiba was getting irritated; Joey had already been for a while – although desperate would have described his feelings better. No way was he doing this, accepting _this_!

It was a cruel situation for them both indeed.

"That is one of the reasons I don't do with them. Virgins are always bothersome."

Joey felt his throat tighten. His gut twisted, but he straightened his back as soon as he realized he had sunk his shoulders.

"I am not a virgin, remember?"

Kaiba did his best not to roll his eyes. He made sure not to go soft on the mutt. There was no way he would comfort him and lick his wounds. It they were going to survive, the mutt had to learn how to become stronger. And how to digest what had happened. Not talking about it wouldn't make it undone.

"You are a complete virgin on the emotional level. You don't know how to take your pleasure from it. You won't make it like this. And I won't let you pull me down with you!"

Silence followed his words. The blonde stubbornly refused to respond.

Kaiba cursed under his breath.

"That's enough! Get on the bed!"

Joey was taken back.

"What?!"

"You can either have your first experience with me in front of Atemu or now."

Joey closed his eyes.

Once again he couldn't believe that what was happening to him.

Or how he could avoid it.

…………………………………………..

Joey thought it was easy for Kaiba to tell him they had to get him used to _it_.

There had been an awful lot of articles in the newspapers about Kaiba being influential and rich and _gay_. But no one ever confirmed the last piece of information to be correct. Famous people just had to live with all kinds of imputation.

Joey had never made any out of it; he mostly enjoyed to hear his arch rival's name tainted. Now he saw it as a real problem. He himself was a hundred percent straight – of course, – so when he heard that Atemu wanted his High Priest to make a show for him presenting the new developments regarding the taming process, Joey's first response was to throw up.

Twice.

It was a real miracle he was able to start recovering from the abuse he had to suffer.

_And now this?_!

They sat in one of the rooms Joey just called the _harem_.

_I still have no idea how Kaiba could talk me into this. _

Okay, _talking_ into was not the right word. _Ordering_ him was much closer to reality.

They both found a comfortable spot on a king sized bed – as much space between them as they could manage without being too obvious – so that they could take in the sight on the floor before them.

There were two pretty and very naked boys getting on the soft fur that was spread out. Though Kaiba explained beforehand why this was necessary, Joey still couldn't bring himself to become comfortable with the idea. At last he decided he would only watch it once anyway.

After Kaiba gave them a nod one of the two pretty things lay flat on his back spreading his legs seductively. The other did not waste any time and started placing soft kisses along one of his tights. He was starting just above the knee, going higher on the soft skin between the legs.

Joey gulped.

This had to be wrong; he still couldn't help himself feeling the sensation of it – being the young and healthy teenager he was. He was shifting embarrassed and muttering.

"I don't know what's so good about being queer."

Kaiba just cast a cold glance towards him.

Joey tried to cover his nervousness with blabbering.

"Now, Kaiba. Are you really gay? It's hard to believe it about someone as _perfect_ as you. Was that news in the newspaper about you…"

"That's none of your business!"

Kaiba was irritated.

"It's about domination. That's not something someone as submissive and _wanna-be_ as you could understand.

"Ah, really?"

Joey answered just as coldly, trying his best not to start a fight.

"Women are no challenge. And I _am_ someone seeking challenge."

Joey felt discomfort surge over him under Kaiba's gaze. Luckily this was the moment Niu chose to enter.

"I would be glad to help you with anything during your pleasure-time, Master."

Joey rolled his eyes.

"Very well, Niu. Now we are going to watch a lovely scene that I had planned. I am looking forward to your active contribution."

Niu's eyes lit up in excitement and the blonde was listening in dread as Kaiba explained his idea about how they were to watch the two on the fur having sex.

Joey knew it was for him, to witness sex – _gay sex_ – firsthand and learn about it. But truth be told, he didn't really feel any enthusiasm towards the matter.

He was doing his best to hide it, nevertheless he was scared.

Truly scared and terrified.

Then unexpected information hit his ears and he fought to catch his breath.

"And during this time you are starting to suck the mutt off."

Joey was staring at them completely perplexed while Niu was agreeing happily.

He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them tight, giving voice to harsh protests.

"The hell he will! You can't fucking make me do this!"

Niu tried to silence him with a frown.

"You can't talk to the High Priest like this!"

He was turning to Kaiba hesitantly.

Joey couldn't hold his temper.

"Then go to your beloved master and suck _him_ off! I don't fucking care!"

He was turning to Kaiba sharply.

"You're not dominating _ME_. For sure! Never fucking going to happen!"

Niu looked lost. He was turning his gaze from one to the other. Kaiba reached to him, getting hold of his jaw. He was talking to Niu but meant his words for Joey.

"If the mutt doesn't want to have it, it's his loss. If he doesn't like the scene, that's his problem, too."

In the foreground the couple was getting into a more serious part. The one lying was now moaning, the other humming happily, swallowing him deeper.

Niu didn't miss Joey's uncomfortable poise.

"But 'the mutt' is getting hard, Master. I'm sure his body would welcome the pleasure of release."

Joey got even redder, trying to pull on his clothes.

"I'm not a mutt, you little…!"

Kaiba threw a warning look at Joey that made the blonde silent and then he turned back to Niu.

"Well, well, let's show him what he's missing then."

He ran his thumb over Niu's lower lip, sliding it into his mouth.

"Maybe he will change his mind… or just keep being frustrated and maybe even become envious. Either is fine with me."

Niu allowed himself a shy smile and got between Kaiba's legs, baring the place of his focus from unneeded clothes. Joey watched mouth agape as the CEO gave instructions of angle, rhythm and strength.

Kaiba was obviously enjoying himself and the blonde was sure part of the pleasure was seeing Joey embarrassed beyond and frustrated and…hardening.

"So, still no interest in experimenting?"

Answering took a lot effort from Joey.

"Just… just because…"

He swallowed hard.

"It's natural that my body reacts this way. I'm …"

He licked his lips.

"…still young. I'd get turned on by a lot of things. This is…"

He was trying hard to gather the words.

"…nothing special. It doesn't mean that I have interest in this kind of thing or anything."

Kaiba gave a chuckle. It was obvious to him that Joey was making excuses. His hands kept playing in Niu's hair. He groaned softly and Niu took the hint bobbing his head faster.

Joey watched in awe as Kaiba's muscles tensed, sweat glistering on them, his eyes closed in concentration as his hips jerked his body's pleasure into the eager mouth. Eyes lifted and fixed on Joey, a lazy, dreamy smile on his lips as he registered Joey's rapid breathing, obviously affected by _his_ scene more than the originally planned one playing before them.

Kaiba was pleased and satisfied with this development beyond the actual blowjob he was getting. He had gotten into a good and light mood.

"So, how about it?"

He asked Joey again.

"Wanna try it now?"

He stroked Niu's cheeks.

"I'm sure he doesn't have anything against tasting you, or does he?"

Kaiba looked at Niu questioningly, although he knew the answer very well. An eager glint lit in Niu's eyes and he hastily slid his mouth off Kaiba to answer.

"Of course not, Master. It'd be an honour."

He watched Joey, his eyes darkening.

"And my pleasure."

He licked his swollen lips hungrily. Joey turned a deeper crimson, clutching his legs firmly together.

"There's no way! No way! Absolutely not!"

Kaiba sighed, his mood fading. He dressed and sent away a disappointed Niu and the other two, assuming they would take care of each other.

Yeah, and he had another preach to make.

"Look mutt…"

Joey was finally exploding.

"Stop calling me a mutt! I'm not a dog! YOU know what's a dog? That would be your little cutie between your legs. He was the one licking at your feet or whatever part. _I_ am a human being and if you want to dominate someone you can forget about _me_, you faggot!"

Kaiba was not at all pleased with this outburst. His mood turned dangerously into dismay, his lazy smile thinned into a frown.

"Listen, _mutt_."

He was speaking very slowly, creeping Joey out.

"I'll tell you what'll happen. Probably very soon I'll be fucking your brains out in front of Atemu. Do you want that while you are still inexperienced?"

Joey jumped up scandalized and stormed away. He couldn't escape very far.

Kaiba followed him to the balcony. Joey was hugging his legs, all his misery suddenly weighing down on him.

Kaiba crouched before him.

"Mu… khm. _Joey_."

The blonde looked up, his face pale.

"It _will_ happen. There's nothing you can do about it. _Neither_ of us can."

Joey shook his head, looking away.

"Fuck."

…………………………………………………..

Atemu sat among the cushions gracefully; his flog stroking his leg absently.

"Explain me again, Priest, why I have to give up on the fun I have been eagerly expecting these days."

Kaiba hoped very much his explanation was having solid grounding for the pharaoh.

"You hurt him last time and he has not recovered yet. I have taken a liking in him, so I preferred not to damage him unnecessary. A bit of a more patience will only make it worth the while."

Joey listened to the conversation in Kaiba's lap. He did as he was told this time, lowering his gaze, trying to survive Atemu's visit.

Hopefully very short visit.

He wanted nothing more than to crawl away from the humiliating position and from the CEO.

"Don't make me wait any longer, then. Begin!"

Joey did his best to relax as he positioned himself, straddling Kaiba, who was sitting on a soft pillow.

Kaiba squeezed his knee reassuringly before his hand slipped up his tight and under Joey's skirt. Joey had his eyes down; his heart was beating like crazy. He started to sweat, his stomach in a tight knot.

_There is no way. I can never get a hard on like this. _

Joey's face turned pale, his breath panicked and uneven.

Kaiba was prepared for this. He knew the mutt was not going to make it otherwise. He reached for something in his pocket in secret. He didn't talk about this to the blonde knowing the other would never have agreed to use the drug, especially after the incident that started this entire crazy pretense.

Joey laid his head on Kaiba's shoulder to hide his green expression. He was on the verge of crying.

So miserable.

Images of _that_ night came to his mind picture after picture. He could almost feel Atemu coming to him from behind, tearing him away from Kaiba and…!

Instead Kaiba kissed his shoulder, neck, ear, whispering into his hair to calm him, telling about his plan. Joey whimpered as the CEO slid his hand up his bare hip, torso, slipping two fingers into his mouth as final destination.

The blonde had no chance but to taste Kaiba's fingers, sucking them in, as the CEO was giving him the bitter substance.

Kaiba's other hand slid further up on Joey's thigh. The blonde went rigid as the exploring fingers found his most private part. He tried to concentrate on the warm feeling slowly spreading in his blood and on the rapid beating of his heart.

He _was_ getting hard as Kaiba's thumb circled the sensitive head.

As he heard Joey gasp, Kaiba started to caress him. First he went slow, while teasing the soft skin under the blonde's ear with his tongue and lips. Then he stroked him harder and firmer.

Soon enough Joey was sliding down on Kaiba's lap, trying to thrust into his fist, slipping a hand on Kaiba's, wanting to fasten the pace.

Kaiba was in great trouble. The mutt was rubbing himself to his lap, trusting his hips into the CEO's. Kaiba was getting hard, too and he was sure the blonde felt his poking through the thin fabric of their clothes.

_Shit! _

Kaiba hadn't got laid for a long time. He had learned his lesson through a very bad experience. Now he cursed himself. He was getting a hard on from the _mutt_, from god's sake!

But… the blonde made all those tiny sexy, rubbing movements, sexy lustful moans and he tasted like sweat and sex.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _

Kaiba's lips slid their way from shoulder to the right nipple, licking over it, lapping, tasting.

Joey let him do everything. He probably didn't even realize what was happening; he was just moaning softly, trying to get as much attention to his aching body as possible.

Kaiba gave in to his own desire and let himself enjoy the situation. He circled the head of Joey's erection in synchrony with his tongue's playing. Joey arched and Kaiba fastened his other arm around his waist, rubbing him to his own erection.

Damn, the mutt's skin tasted but sweet!

Kaiba slid a hand to Joey's other nipple. He started circling softly, teasing, pinching it gently between two fingers and pulling on it slowly, earning more moaning and writhing. Without Joey realizing it, he lifted his skirt for the pharaoh to have a better view.

He fastened the pace on Joey's cock, fucking his hard on in his fist. Joey grabbed Kaiba's robe, not being able or wanting to suppress his desperate moans. His breath was coming to more, short, little sexy sounds of pleasure.

Kaiba slowed his hand, earning a whimper from Joey. The blonde was trying to speed it up again, whispering begging words, not to stop.

Kaiba whispered back, to get a grip. They still had to make a show for Atemu.

Kaiba couldn't deny that he wanted to enjoy this a bit longer. He slid a hand over Joey's thighs and hips teasingly. At this, Joey lost complete control, wriggling and begging loudly.

"Please, please, please!"

Kaiba quickened the speed on his erection again, rocking his hips into Joey and biting down on a nipple.

Joey was coming, his body arcing in sweet agony, his moan loud and sexy. He collapsed on Kaiba's shoulder, shuddering from the little aftershocks of pleasure.

Kaiba knew it was not over yet, so he took the blonde's hand to his lips, licking on the fingers slowly. Joey's heart started pounding wildly.

No, he couldn't be enjoying this! Not this, not in Kaiba's arms, feeling the wet trails of his lips on his body, the memory of his hand's heat while caressing most personal parts…!

But what scared him most was that at that very moment he didn't feel shame, only a slight embarrassment. And only because of the audience of Atemu and not due to Kaiba's… acts.

When Kaiba kissed his shoulder again Joey's body was melting into it without the permission of the mind. At moment he realized that he had complete trust in the other.

It must have to do something with the drug, but there and then Joey was certain, that whatever happened, Kaiba would help him. He would be there as strong and solid like the prick he was.

And he would take them home in some way.

These thoughts scared the shit out of him. Where did that trust come from? Why didn't he feel sick like he thought he would?

He realized Kaiba was searching for his eyes. Kaiba wanted to know how he was feeling. If he was hurt emotionally from his doing. Whether he would be ready if the pharaoh told them to continue.

They remained like that for a few moments until Atemu broke the silence.

"That will do _for now_. But maybe you should cut out his tongue. It's unnecessary if he can't even manage to use it for pleasing his master. It is a disgrace that you were the one to pleasure him and not the other way around."

………………………………………..

Kaiba was on the verge of losing his remaining patience with Joey once more.

_The mutt just has to make things complicated._

"I'm totally not doing this! You hear me?"

To answer the whining, Kaiba lowered his voice dramatically.

"What?"

"I'm not giving you a head."

Blonde strands of hair were flying around Joey's hair as he shook his head feverishly.

"You _will_ do what you have to, and if not now, then before _him_."

Joey swallowed hard. He thought back to their last performance and blushed. Now he wanted to fight. Everything was better that that topic over and over again.

"I have heard that before, you don't have to rub it in my face every time. And even if I have to, I will only if it's inevitable. Why do I have to suffer just because your and Atemu's yin-yang is out of balance?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes about this weak metaphor.

"It's none of your business, but just to make it clear: It's rather yin-yin-yang in my case. It's not that I dislike women."

"But I'm not like this! _And_ you are enjoying the situation way too much!"

Joey was crimson colour. Now he did it.

_Did I really have to refer to that incident?! _

Kaiba didn't hesitate with the answer. It was almost like he had rehearsed it in his head over and over again.

"What I enjoyed was – not so much the sex part, because you evidently suck, – but to see your weak nature showing itself under all that shit you like to believe you are."

Joey didn't know why he was letting Kaiba hurt him with his words. Since arriving to this strange place he only suffered from different kinds of abuse and Kaiba was constantly making fun of him.

"What does a fucking queer know about what I should now and what not?!"

Now he would show Kaiba! He would hurt him where the arrogant CEO felt it!

"You deny that you are a prick in the media, although your excuse of a sexual preference is rooted as far as ancient Egypt! The newspapers must have been right. I saw the article about your ex giving that interview."

"Enough!"

"Even someone you have been so close to has such a low opinion of you. Quotation: _If Seto Kaiba hasn't got the guts to come out himself, I will do it for him now. I have been sleeping with him countless times, but he is not willing to let anyone into his life. I assume he will die all alone in that sky-scraping tower of his in misery, counting his beloved money._ End of quotation."

Kaiba was gritting his teeth.

"I was too young and naïve when that happened."

Joey was laughing.

"You? Naïve? Who's pathetic now? Poor Kaiba! Nobody understands him, his inner self. Should I feel sorry for you now?"

Kaiba laughed angry and bitter at the same time.

"I don't need anyone to understand me! What I meant was only this: A relationship between two people should be about give and take. I was a fool to trust somebody who was after my money is all. Won't happen again, I ensure you."

………………………………………………

"Have you cut out his tongue, yet?"

Atemu came as promised and was clearly in a bad mood.

It was actually similar to how Kaiba felt. He was tense from the earlier fight with Joey. Now somewhere in the back of his mind he too wished to cut out that wicked tongue.

He wouldn't do something like that, of course. Though, naturally there were other ways he could get back on the annoying one…

"His mouth became too skilful. It would be a shame."

Atemu waved a hand absently, looking bored.

"Show me!"

Kaiba positioned himself in a more comfortable angle on his chair, beckoning Joey to kneel before him.

_Now to the good part._

"Look up at your Master and please him! Show the Pharaoh what you are capable of…"

He let a small, nasty and amused smile display on his lips.

"…and how much you have learnt."

Joey's breath was shaking. He hated Kaiba, he hated him so much! And now he had to do…_this_. Like the CEO had said, there was no way around it. He had been right. Joey hated that Kaiba had to be always right.

But he wouldn't lose this time. If Kaiba thought he would collapse mentally, he was so wrong. He could do this. He would do this just right! And then the CEO couldn't mock him about being weak or a loser anymore.

His eyes were down, cheeks a healthy pink colour.

Kaiba's smile faded as he took in the sight. It was so innocent how the mutt was seriously considering where and how to start things. It was practically cute in some way, how he was chewing on his bottom lip absently.

Joey took a breath and placed his hands on Kaiba's still clothed thighs. He slid them higher unhurriedly, trying to make himself familiar with the feeling.

Kaiba realized he was holding his breath, so he sucked in some air and tried to relax himself. This was so wrong. It excited him beyond his expectations. It wasn't that he was into the mutt at all, but something stirred in him nonetheless.

The slow exploring fingers made him impatient, so he reached out to help with his robes.

Joey stole a glance of Kaiba's face. The CEO clearly didn't need any stimulation to get keyed up. The blonde just realized how much the other got off on the situation and strangely this didn't upset him as he thought it would.

On the contrary.

He felt himself become bolder and tried to cling to that feeling while it still lasted. He opened Kaiba's robes, taking in the sight. There had been that one time he had the opportunity to see that part of Kaiba, but then Niu was somehow in the way – not that he wanted to peep or anything. So he hadn't.

Actually he didn't want to get familiar with the sight of certain parts of Kaiba if not necessary.

Kaiba was… well, he had that part every man had. Joey didn't know what he had been expecting. A monster with tentacles perhaps? Luckily the CEO's dick didn't resemble his personality. Maybe the size of his ego – Joey noted Kaiba had every reason to be confident.

_And half erect? _

Carefully he took the member in his hand.

He gulped hard.

It was hot and thicker than his own, swelling to full bloom in his grip. He was very conscious of the slight shaking of his hand as he felt the tiny pulsing shifts in his palm.

His lips went suddenly dry and he wet them with his tongue before bringing his head down.

Kaiba tried not to close his eyes as he felt the flick of the pink tongue on his flesh. It wasn't about him not being used to blow jobs. This was different. A very stimulating position with the blonde on his knees and the CEO being the first one to have his mouth on. Kaiba was even sure he was the first one to get anything sexual from Joey.

He groaned as the blonde explored, licking and nipping on the head of his erection and grabbed the arm of the chair as he felt a circling gesture.

Joey went slowly and tried not to worry. He thought even if Kaiba wasn't enjoying his inexperienced attempts, he would still make an effort to show off to Atemu.

His face was as hot as the flesh he was petting, as he took the length a bit further into his mouth. He withdrew to moisten his lips more, as he figured it would be easier to take more into his mouth that way.

Kaiba thought Joey was killing him, even if it wasn't necessarily his goal. He cupped a burning cheek to guide the blonde's head and slowly started bobbing it.

He couldn't suppress a moan. The clumsy effort of that hot tongue felt unexpectedly good.

To distract himself he was looking at Atemu, who had a slave kneeling before him, too.

"We shall make this more interesting."

At the sign of the Pharaoh Niu was sliding between Joey's legs. Joey gasped, his mouth still full. He felt someone slide under his clothes, attacking him the same way he was handling Kaiba.

He sped up on the CEO harder, urgently; doing whatever he thought would make him come faster.

Doing things to Kaiba was one thing. But letting things to be done to him was another; even if he knew it was just Niu, who had finally gotten his mouth on him.

_Finally? Rather... again! _

Joey was busy copying Niu's actions, which earned him a loud moan from Kaiba.

_Oh, God…! _

Atemu was purring at the scene, his day obviously getting better

"Look up to your Master! See how you satisfy him, while he allows you to take your pleasure as well. "

Joey lifted his eyes to Kaiba, who held himself tense, pearls of sweat forming on his skin. He had a strange gleam in his eyes as he locked them on Joey's.

The blonde let out a high pitched moan as Niu did something indefinable but indeed very clever with his mouth.

Suddenly Kaiba pulled out. He grabbed himself quickly just as he was shooting under Joey's chin, hitting his neck and shoulder in the process as well. His hand was shaking as he was milking the last drops of his pleasure.

Joey knew Kaiba didn't want to humiliate him by coming into his mouth and he was grateful for that. What he was more grateful for happened to be, that it was over. He reached down to stop Niu's movements.

"Now, slave. Come for your Master's pleasure!"

Niu sucked harder and Joey shuddered, grabbing Kaiba's thigh.

He didn't want this. Didn't want Kaiba to see him so vulnerable and out of control again. Didn't want Kaiba to see him during such a private action… again.

He tried not to come, fought to give in to the primal urge. It was a lost battle. His senses betrayed his mind and were focused on that part that felt just too good.

He was panting and shifting, neck bending back, as he shuddered. He felt the wet trail of Kaiba's cum sliding along his throat and collarbone.

Kaiba gulped hard.

Atemu's following words described just what he himself was thinking.

"What a lovely view."

_How true._

"Now clean him up, slave!"

Joey was still hazy from his climax when he was eyeing Kaiba's member. He wouldn't escape this without tasting Kaiba's cum it seemed.

He closed his eyes as he lowered his head once again and could breathe in the rich scent of Kaiba. He dared out his tongue from between swollen lips and licked the tip to taste first what he was going to have to swallow soon.

It was like nothing he had known this far. Still warm, salty. He took the whole tip between his lips and started to bathe it very carefully. After a few moments he let his lips and tongue wander the length, not leaving a single spot unclean.

It was like he was in a kind of trance. He didn't know what to do, or for how long. He had no idea what Atemu wished him to do. He just continued mechanically. When Kaiba became more than spotless, Joey found the tip again and took the length in, bobbing his head up and down slow and in a more confident way.

Atemu purred.

"Oh, he seems really good indeed. Somehow more motivated."

He chuckled at Kaiba.

"He managed to get you up rather fast. Or rather he didn't even let you go soft."

Atemu started to laugh amused and Kaiba pulled Joey's head up abruptly, feeling more embarrassed than ever before in his whole life.

He took in Joey's red cheeks, lowered eyes and the fact that he himself was indeed aching hard again. This was so not right!

God, he wanted to slam into that clumsy mouth again. Truth be told those lips did become surprisingly skilful by the end.

But this was still Joey. The mutt! And this situation was so unreal. He was starting to lose his judgment. It couldn't continue like this any longer.

He cleared his throat.

"Enough, slave. You did well today. I expect the same quality of service every day from now on and you may be graced with forgiveness."

His words were only meant for the pharaoh – they both knew it well, – Kaiba still felt adrenalin rush through him. He had always been a leader, a man in command. Everyone was afraid of him or served him. But not them: Yugi and Co. They ignored his status, his power, his money.

And what was worse; the mutt even fought him every time they met. Now was such a sweet opportunity to pay for everything, to humiliate him. Having filled his ill-disciplined mouth was like an oh-so-sweet candy. It gave him pleasure and satisfaction to an extent he barely admitted.

But he wouldn't do this. Not like this. He was better, much better than that. If he really wanted the mutt to submit, he could manage it anytime. But he didn't want to show how much he became affected by a mere stray, so he kept silent and did nothing.

Now it was like heaven and hell.

Having the upper hand felt great, euphoric even, but there was someone, who was still above Kaiba.

_Atemu_.

Kaiba wanted Joey to be his victim, his _own_ victory. And for that very purpose – as well as for the sake of both of them – he had to try and protect the blond.

"Why not to have more fun? We have all the time in the world to enjoy ourselves."

_How could I go against him?_

Kaiba's hand still cupped Joey's cheek. He couldn't do anything about this authority above him. His thumb caressed over Joey's upper lip softly.

"Why not indeed?"

It seemed like he was asking himself rather than Atemu.

_Why not just accept life's gifts? To just enjoy this person who belongs to me while we are still here?_

Joey was looking up to him pleadingly. Kaiba's thumb followed the line of Joey's lips some more. Beside the fact that he loved that gesture, these lips were so soft and _his_ and Kaiba could have them any time he wanted. In fact he could have him _any _way he wanted.

_Temptation…_

Its alluring promises filled Kaiba's mind with pictures. He barely recognized what was happening around him; that there was a messenger and Atemu had to go, that everyone has left his chambers to let him his privacy with his toy.

He was slowly making up his mind.

He could do anything; he didn't have to answer to anyone. In fact his actions would be welcomed regarding that this was just little _thief_. He licked his lips that suddenly went dry and he felt something warm and wet on his fingers.

The blond was crying.

Kaiba's eyes widened. The mutt had his own shut tightly and he was trying to fight his sobs and just whimpered softly instead, shaking slightly. He must have known everyone left or he wouldn't have let himself go like this.

Still, he was kneeling before Kaiba, letting him touch his face, not daring to move or stand.

Kaiba pulled his hand away like it was on fire.

_No! It wasn't supposed to be like this. _

This wasn't his victory. This just suddenly made him feel like he was the biggest jerk on earth.

"That's just pathetic!"

He snapped into the silence and made Joey flinch. He realized the blond understood it in the wrong way.

"Shit!"

He ran his hand through his hair in obvious frustration.

"Damn!"

He stood and slid a hand under Joey's arm, pulling him up somewhat gentler than usually.

"Go and wash that off you!"

He hoped Joey was just going to do what Kaiba said at least this once. Instead of that, two tortured eyes found his and there was a shaking whisper.

"I hate you."

Kaiba was dumbfounded.

"What?"

"I. Hate. You."

Joey repeated. His every word was filled with disgust and loathing. Kaiba felt anger rise in him. He grabbed the trembling blond by both upper arms, turned him so that they faced each other and shook him hard.

"Who the hell do you think is trying to protect you?! Do you think that's easy for me?!"

He couldn't hold back his rage.

"You should be thankful and kiss my feet, you little slut!"

Joey went frozen in his grip and Kaiba bit on his tongue cursing.

_Shit_.

Maybe he had gone too far. Joey's following words verified this.

"I would rather have slept with _him_ and his whip again than chewing on _your_ dick. What do you think of that you pathetic _loser_?"

Kaiba felt himself stripped of any guilt and slammed the blond into the nearest wall hard. He used his advantage in build and height to corner him, one hand on the delicate neck still sticky from his own come.

"You dare say that again…!"

He whispered, too close to his lips to Joey's liking.

He could feel he blonds quick breaths mingle with his own.

"Loser."

Joey hissed.

Kaiba saw that his spirit returned. Oh yes, this was more like the old Joey; standing up to him, daring to face him as an equal.

Only minutes ago did this person shiver in fear before Atemu who he was terrified of. But now – that his challenger was _only_ Kaiba – he dared a lot more.

Kaiba was pissed beyond.

He realized he wanted it. He wanted Joey to fear him; he wanted to have an effect on the stupid mutt like the pharaoh had. His lips curled into a cruel smile. He'd show the cheeky mutt where his place was.

He caressed Joey's adam's apple. His victim looked startled when he slid his finger from his neck up to his chin, his thumb finding Joey's bottom lip again, this time smearing it with glistering moisture.

Joey almost opened his mouth in surprise and protest, but caught himself in the last moment, a dark colour creeping back to his cheeks. The other leaned in further, his lips reaching towards Joey's, only his thumb separating them.

"What is it? Got nothing more to say?"

He pressed just a little more on Joey's lip, the blond crushing his lips together tight in defence.

_If only eyes could kill._

Kaiba thought to himself. He had the blond where he wanted him at last.

"Come on. It's not like you didn't chew on it before. Maybe you should start liking it."

Joey's breath came more rapidly through his nose as he made a failed attempt to push Kaiba off of himself. Kaiba pressed his lips to Joey's ear.

"Listen, mutt. It may not be avoidable that I have to fuck you one of these days."

He felt Joey's pulse jump.

"It'll probably be a display for Atemu and others; maybe he will even feel like joining in."

The blonde breathed hard. He wanted to punch, to push the other away and to get some more precious air into his burning lungs.

Kaiba continued merciless

"So…you had better behave, mutt, because it is entirely on me how I stand to things. If you understand."

Joey didn't do anything. No reaction at all. Kaiba was pleased beyond, although a little bit disappointed as well. It was good, just too easy. He felt like he had to go on still.

"Now be good and do as I told you. Go and wash off, or I'll make you lick it from my fingers."

He slowly backed off and Joey stormed from him, pushing him in the process. The blonde wasn't looking at him only wiping his mouth with the back of his hand furiously while escaping.

Kaiba thought to have seen more angry tears shining on his cheeks.

He was pleased.

And he was not.

_Shit! _

He obviously didn't know what the hell he was doing anymore.

.

.

…**TBC…**

**A/N: I managed to update quite fast, but the next chapter will come a little later. My apologies for the delay beforehand. You know how it goes with school, work, extra work…….**


	3. 3rd Lesson – How to survive

**A/N: I finally managed to update! Yes! Sorry for making you wait... After this chapter there will be a change of scenes, but I don't want to spoil the fun. XP**

**Thank you for dropping a line!:** ButterCat, black rose pirate , Cel, Milly

**Special thanks for **MegaUnknownxx **!**

**Enjoy!**

**Enslave me**

**3****rd**** Lesson – How to survive **

Joey was alone in a narrow space with strange, half naked boys. He had no cause for complaints, especially as he was half naked too.

But he was okay with that.

Absolutely okay.

Absolutely fine.

The only thing annoying him at the moment was the constant attention Niu was giving him.

"You must have done something to hurt him. That is the only explanation why he hasn't come for two days."

"_I_ hurt _him_? So what if he won't come? It's better like this anyway. More peaceful."

"A slave cannot hurt its master! You have to be good to him!"

"Can't you just drop the topic? You are irritating me!"

"The whole harem is also upset as the High Priest hasn't even looked at them since you arrived here."

"How is that my fault? He can fuck himself through the whole country, the hell I care!"

"I don't think he would. He has totally changed. He is like… calmer; more distant. Almost to all of us…"

Niu sighed and Joey didn't stop feeling annoyed.

"I didn't realize he has ever been _calm_."

Joey remarked annoyed.

"Well it only happens when it doesn't concern you."

"Dunno what you're talking about."

"Well, being calm is obviously not the strongest feeling present when he's close to you."

Niu snickered and his gaze told Joey exactly what his previous statement meant. The blonde turned a darker shade of red.

"Shut up!"

……………………………………………

Kaiba was listening to matters that could have waited for weeks, doing a job he didn't really want to. But he needed _distraction_ and _distance_.

He needed _time_. He needed… to get this frustration out of his system.

A nice shag. That's what he needed. Get it out of his system.

He shook his head in an attempt to banish all those thoughts while trying to concentrate on the man talking to him about something he had forgotten what was about.

He failed.

His hand rose – to signal the speaker to stop. He wanted to take a break from all of this shit he had to deal with. A servant making its hasty way towards him seemed a real good distraction. Whatever the problem was, he would use it as an excuse to get out of there.

_Hell, yeah! And real fast, too._

He beckoned the servant close to his ear and made a very serious face that boded ominous vibes which would allow him to create an excuse with which he could leave the room immediately.

As the rapid breath of the man hit his ear over and over again, Kaiba's eyes went round. In a moment's notice he was out of his chair and hastened to the exit.

The people left behind looked baffled at his lack of explanation for his departure, but Kaiba hurried toward his goal regardless.

…………………………………………….

He felt like he'd had a heart attack; adrenaline was causing him to head to the place he hadn't visited for two whole days.

He abruptly came to a halt in the middle of an empty corridor.

Why should he care if the pharaoh was heading for his chambers? Wasn't it the mutt's own fault to make Kaiba angry with him?

Kaiba got hold of a chair and threw himself down on it.

He had no reason to go. No reason at all. Why should he play the hero?

_Go or not to go? _

He rolled his eyes.

_Not to go – obviously… _

He stood up, dashing away, following the multitude of corridors that led to his chambers. He didn't notice the countless awestruck gazes he received as he stormed by. They must have thought he had become crazy – or was just temporary out of his mind – to make a journey through the castle in such an unheard of manner.

He cursed. If the mutt got himself in trouble before Kaiba arrived, he would kill the blonde himself for making him seem like a complete idiot by forcing him to sprint in such a disgraceful manner throughout the palace.

When Kaiba arrived at the harem, he had to press his palm on wall to support himself. His back bent, he was trying to catch his breath and regain some of the aura of dignity.

His slaves – obviously surprised and concerned – surrounded him, asking how they could be of any help, service, and what had happened.

"Is he here?"

It was the only thing Kaiba managed to say. The pretty faces looked at each other questioningly and the CEO felt a breeze of relief. However, it soon disappeared as the loud sound of approaching footsteps hit his ears.

Kaiba was running out of time.

Led by a sudden idea he turned to his eager audience cautiously.

"If you want to serve me well today, offer yourself as entertainment for my approaching guest. The pharaoh is on his way and I want him to enter my inner chambers with some delay. Since you are mine and you are the best, you know what you have to do, don't you?"

He showed his most intriguing, meaningful smile to the snickering, excited boys.

He turned to Niu, who just walked in.

"Where's the mutt?"

……………………………………………….

Kaiba was taking long, hurried strides towards Joey. Niu was close on his heel, obviously misunderstanding his excitement.

"Please don't hurt him."

Kaiba didn't bother to explain himself, as he was still short of breath and wanted to save his strength for a more powerful opponent.

_Atemu_...

"I'm going to talk to him, make him _really_ tame for you."

_If you could do that… even I have unbelievable difficulties with that idiot._

* * *

Joey looked confused as the two burst into the room.

Kaiba was evidently out of breath, and Niu was pleading with him not to hurt the blonde. Before he even acknowledged Joey's presence Kaiba turned to Niu annoyed.

"Go back to others! This is _private_ and _important_!"

Niu was taken aback by these words. His Master was using the same strange expressions as the blonde. He didn't ask anything, though, just did as he was told.

Joey took in Kaiba's ruffled hair, red face and shortness of breath. He looked totally freaked. The blonde was getting a bad feeling.

He was in big trouble if the CEO had finally snapped.

Joey stood, backing away. Kaiba followed him, trying to get a grip on him.

"This is not a game! Come here you dumb mutt!

They could hear Niu talking to Atemu, trying to gain time.

Joey's eyes widened in fear and he tried to run for it. Kaiba got a hold on his clothes, pulling him near.

"There's nowhere to run, idiot!"

This wasn't the thanks he had been expecting after fighting the elements in order to get here on time!

Angrily, he pulled Joey into a rough kiss.

* * *

Atemu arrived.

They both knew it would come to this eventually and both felt frustrated for not being able to do anything about it.

As quickly as he captured them, Kaiba let go of Joey's lips. For the pharaoh it would have looked like they were in a really breathtaking situation. The truth was Kaiba was out of breath due to the marathon he had just run and Joey was on the verge of yet another panic attack.

Neither of them was willing to acknowledge Atemu's presence before necessary; both wanting to have some more time before…anything had to happen.

Kaiba's breath was warm on Joey's moist lips.

"If you were serious when you said you would rather be with him than chew on me, now is your chance to prove it."

Joey's breathing became even more panicked, but he wouldn't let go for anything. His icy fingers seemed to claw into Kaiba's shoulders as Kaiba pulled him closer for another kiss.

"Per… pervert. You enjoy this."

Joey muttered as he felt the CEO's hardness pressing into his belly. He couldn't do anything else than let his tongue slide with the other's again and wrap his arms and body around and closer to this fucking pervert who seemed to get off on his misery.

But this was nothing compared to the feeling when Atemu appeared behind Joey, feeling him up.

The blonde was looking at Kaiba frightened, disgusted, helpless; clinging to him, wanting to get away from Atemu.

_What should I do?! Tell me what I should do! _

"Still so tense?"

The pharaoh's purr was coated with honey.

"It must be because his first experience with you was rather rough on him."

"First? I thought someone like him would've been selling himself from a far earlier

age."

Kaiba's hand slid lower, covering Joey's ass. Joey let out a surprised gasp.

Atemu chuckled amused.

"Marking your territory, are you? Jealous I had him first?"

Atemu directed his gaze full of challenge towards the High Priest while stroking Joey's thigh.

Joey was trying to melt into Kaiba. His front burned with shame and humiliation at being in such an intimate position. On the other hand his back was like ice, like disgusting snails had inched all over him – save the place where Kaiba's hands held him.

Kaiba felt like murdering Atemu. He realized he _did_ feel jealousy and he didn't like his discovery about himself at all. There was also the fact that Kaiba wasn't used to this kind of authority above him. There was no challenge in this; he was simply powerless.

He still had to distract the pharaoh, so he just went on with the game.

"But he is quite sweet in his innocence."

He kissed the blonde again, lips only brushing Joey's, winning a chuckle from Atemu.

"I can see that. You seem to have developed a sweet tooth for him."

Atemu was breathing into Joey's hair, inhaling his scent.

"Why not? Comfort him a little while longer then. I rather liked his last performance as well."

Atemu slipped his fingers into Joey's mouth effectively fucking it with them, obviously referring to Joey's blowjob.

"I don't care how you do it but you should start enjoying him soon. That is an order."

Joey tasted a bitter substance on Atemu's fingers as it dissolved in his mouth, mixing with his salvia

"Take this as my present. It's faster and less bothersome this way."

Atemu inhaled a last time into Joey's neck and patted his ass as he let go.

"I will come again in the very near future. I expect a full show then. And Priest, remember! This is your last delay."

Whit this he walked away.

Joey's gaze was full of protest, as he still held on to Kaiba's shoulders. Suddenly he felt very exhausted as the drug started to kick in, spreading throughout his system.

Kaiba edged with him toward the bed and let him sit down. He peeled the blonde's hand from his shoulders and stepped back to give Joey some space. Or maybe to create safe distance.

He even headed to a far side of the room with the excuse of needing a drink of water. Right then part of him wanted to escape; while part of him wanted nothing more than to fuck his deliciously presented mutt.

As he came back, Joey was lying on his side, face covered in a pillow. Kaiba sat next to him.

"Still feeling the effects?"

_Stupid, unnecessary question. _

"Should I call Niu?"

"Fuck off…"

Kaiba sighed and allowed himself to spy on the blushing, trembling body. He wondered about the cause of that trembling and wet his lips, still being able to taste Joey.

He wondered how his other parts tasted.

"You should know the situation."

Joey sat up abruptly, throwing the pillow towards Kaiba. His breathing was laboured, but there was no real aggression behind his actions. He was desperate.

_It's bad that it doesn't even feel unfamiliar anymore. It's not the act that scares the shit out of me. If I had to right now, I could actually do it. _

_But the partner…_

Through a thick fog Kaiba whispered to him seductively, provocatively.

"Your body must be all hot. Are you really that scared of me that you would continue to deny yourself?"

Joey was moving next to Kaiba, bracing himself against his shoulders.

_Let's get over with it till the drug is still working. _

Kaiba's hand locked around his waist, forcing him gently on his back, false concern on his face and in his voice.

"But is this really a good idea?"

The blonde growled warningly.

"Don't fuck with me now!"

Kaiba smiled down on him, excited not only in a sexual way. He did nothing, wanting Joey to make the first move.

Joey rolled his eyes and raised his head to lick over Kaiba's lips quickly – like dog. Soon he felt himself being drawn into a hot, eager kiss.

He was panting, his head spinning, body wanting, mind not caring anymore.

"Just do it."

Kaiba was looking at him examining for the longest time.

"All right."

……………………………………….

Joey had been flipped over and was now lying on his belly, naked. He could feel Kaiba bending over him, gently nibbling on his shoulder from behind. A hand explored him slowly, caressing over his hips and stomach.

The blonde shivered and groaned softly.

"What do you want?"

Joey sounded desperate even to himself.

"I…don't know."

"I might do."

Kaiba chuckled darkly, almost purring.

"Let me show you."

With the tip of his finger he caressed over the bulge on Joey's front.

"Right here."

Joey shivered again. He felt clueless, inexperienced and ashamed as he arched into the touch.

He couldn't believe he was letting Kaiba do this to him. He didn't say anything, just closed his eyes and let himself get lost in this surreal world.

Trusting himself completely to the other.

* * *

Kaiba was sucking and nipping on the sensitive flesh with delight.

"I'll need transfusion if you keep sucking my blood like that."

Joey wouldn't have admitted how relieved he was to save his life. When he had woken up that morning, he had been sore, but that was nothing compared to the pain he experienced for days after what Atemu had done to him.

He was still a man and that didn't change even if he let himself enjoy some of the events – because of the drug – the night before.

He hadn't even let his mood be influenced by the self-satisfied, sleepy glances the other threw his way upon waking. Joey had just turned his back on him. He had tried to go back to sleep for a bit longer – with success.

Kaiba sucked gently, playing his tongue over the swollen flesh. He did it in light passes meant to torture the blonde, Joey was sure of it.

It was around noon already when they woke again. Joey was surprised to find that Kaiba had gone back to sleep with him, too.

He felt strange about this situation. He thought he would feel miserable and in pain after waking up in the morning. Perhaps the trick was that he hadn't been alone. Kaiba had still been there and that made Joey feel somehow better.

Hearing about all those girls who lost their virginity – waking up alone after a romantic night just to realize they had been no more than one night stands being used by their partners – it was how he had thought he would feel.

Joey was in such a light mood, that he even let Kaiba talk him into that damned hickey. According to Kaiba it was not a bad thing to leave some sort of sign on Joey's body for Atemu – as proof of their shared act.

Joey growled and Kaiba's lips and tongue swept over the mark on his shoulder one last time.

The blonde grumbled annoyed.

"I hope it is really visible and will last a long time."

"The longest. I guarantee."

…………………………………………………

Joey had never been in a more surreal situation before.

No fighting with Kaiba anymore, instead both of them were wearing a poker face upon meeting, but usually eager to avoid each other.

Kaiba wasn't away from the harem anymore and the blonde was grateful for that. Atemu could hop in anytime and the CEO was not willing to take the risk that he would have to run like an idiot again.

From that night on they were talking to each other in core sentences and only if necessary. It was strange for Joey how easily Kaiba had lost interest in him – and his torture – after having him for a night.

It wasn't that he felt disappointment, no way!

He just felt…strange.

When Niu called him to the side, it was embarrassing. The boy wasn't shy about the topic.

"How was it with him?"

Joey rolled his eyes.

"Get lost!"

"But it must have been really good! He is always good. And he knew you were – kind of – a virgin and he cares _a lot_ about you."

"What are you talking about? He is only rich and powerful, thinking he can do anything to anyone. Everyone has to bow down and answer to him."

"How can you say that – after what he has done for you?! He even tried to trick the pharaoh. _The_ _pharaoh_! It's true he's the High Priest, but this still could cost him a lot. Even his life."

Joey started to feel really bad.

"So what? How could he have just looked away?"

Niu looked confused.

"Why couldn't he? Nobody's forcing him to help you. You could at least pretend to be thankful."

Joey sighed. He didn't know what to think about Kaiba anymore. What attitude he should have towards him. Especially after… he felt his blood start to rush and tried to ban the memories of that act to the back of his mind really fast.

Niu grinned.

"You are blushing. It must have been really good."

Joey wanted to hit him.

"This is something private! Do you have absolutely no shame?!"

Niu lifted his shoulders.

"We're in a harem. There's no such thing as private and no need to be ashamed."

"If it is about me, than there is!"

Niu laughed.

"I was his favourite, too. For a long time, actually. It seems he's really inflated with you, but I hope to get a piece of you, too, in the future."

He smiled shyly.

"I really like you."

Joey sighed.

"Cut the crap, will you?"

…………………………………………..

Joey examined the little bottle of oil Niu gave him with a straightforward order.

_Use it to stretch yourself while taking bath. You will get used to it sooner and it will hurt less and less._

Joey sighed heavily. Who would do something like that?!

He sighed again. His thoughts drifted back to his latest encounter with the CEO.

Joey had tried to talk to Kaiba, but he only managed to make him angry.

_I want to talk to him honestly just once and he misunderstands!_

"All right. Enough."

Kaiba had spoken sternly.

"We have established that you hate me and do not want me here. But I am not going away, so you may as well get used to it."

Joey hadn't known how to explain himself, but if Kaiba went on like this he wouldn't want to either.

"I just said that it's not necessary for us to repeat _that_ or leaving any more marks. I have enough already and… and I can't see why we have to do it…"

"I said I got it already!"

Joey didn't understand why Kaiba behaved like a prick again.

He sighed a third time.

_Bath is it…_

………………………………………………

The blonde was checking very carefully whether he was alone when stripping and slowly sinking himself into the warm water.

It was so good. The water embraced his stressed body and he could almost completely relax. The one thing that held him back from loosening up completely was the thought of the shameful act he was about to commit.

He had an idea that he wouldn't have the bath to himself alone for long and decided to proceed with his plan. The little bottle in his hand glittered in the light as he opened it.

He smeared some of the content over his fingers and placed the bottle in a safe distance from the water. He didn't want to think about what would happen to the people coming to take a bath if the wicked liquid got into the water.

Positioning himself comfortably, he opened his legs a bit and gulped.

_This is so embarrassing!_

First it was uncomfortable as he tried to force a finger in. Then he tried to remember the expert. And blushed furiously at the memories.

Along with his cheeks his body started to become hot.

_Shit! Is there an aphrodisiac in everything here?! _

Lightheaded he started to touch himself in the front with his free hand, leaning on the rim of the tub. This was surely different from when Kaiba did this to him. Now he was trying badly not to remember, focusing on the task at hand.

His finger didn't feel as uncomfortable anymore while he was probing and sliding it in and out, experimenting.

He started to sweat and his blonde curls caressed the surface of the water as he bent over more to be able to reach under him properly. His panting felt obscenely lewd to his ears as it was echoed over the silent room from the surface of the water.

Trying to add one more finger, he went more carefully this time, following instinct. It was more like the real thing, but not quite the deep, sweet friction.

He groaned, becoming frustrated and angry with himself for thinking positively about the experience with Kaiba.

He slowly rocked his hips, moved and fucked back, trying to get more and more from the rubbing, his cock throbbing as he stroked harder.

He began to come shivering, letting go of all his restrains and worries, holding on to the feeling. His skin was tingling and he was unable to stop the soft, satisfied sounds escaping from his lips.

Doing this to himself had a good side – he decided, – he had to do only what made him feel good. No extra pain of a stranger's invasion, only his pleasure mattered, the sweet throbbing in his lower part he wasn't even aware had existed not so long ago.

"Wow. You're… something. It seems my worrying was unnecessary."

The blonde gasped in surprise and shock, hitting the water as his legs gave in.

When he emerged coughing, dark blue eyes were blazing with a combination of humour and something else.

Joey was earnestly considering dying there and then. He muttered something not very nice that luckily escaped Kaiba's ears.

"What do you want?"

They hadn't really been alone since _that_ had happened between them and Joey wished they wouldn't have met under such humiliating circumstances again.

"I'm here to take a bath, obviously."

Kaiba informed him while starting to shed his clothes, ignoring Joey's stunned look.

"Are you done yet? Actually I don't mind if you continue what you were doing. It was quite the entertaining sight."

"No, I'm finished already."

"Really?... How comes your body is not quite agreeing whit that statement. Did you use some kind of stimulator?"

"Shut it! It... it wasn't deliberate!"

Joey spat out, not too kindly. He wished he wouldn't have put his clothes so far from reach, as he was trying to crawl out of water quickly and make a sprint for them.

As he wouldn't look at Kaiba even if his life depended on it, he missed that steady gaze that combed the wet, flushed curves of his body. He managed to cover himself and his still demanding lower part in record time and escaped like he was being chased by an army.

Kaiba smiled to himself, stepping into the water, hand already on his hard on.

Why had he been so tense all this time? It seemed to him they were past the roughest moments.

Teasing the blonde could be even more fun from then on.

……………………………………..

Joey held the fancy cuffs in his hands and was staring at them.

_No way…!_

He looked over to Kaiba, but he, too, showed a sour expression.

"I can't do this!"

"Mutt…"

Joey didn't want to hear any of what Kaiba wanted to say. The metal fell to the floor with a clicking sound as he covered his ears.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse…

Just when he managed to accept what he had to do in order to survive…

Just when he finally gathered enough trust in Kaiba…

His hands were soothingly pulled from his ears.

"Listen."

Joey didn't want to listen. He was chewing on his lips in nervousness.

"It's not the end of the world. It's just a pair of cuffs."

More than anything else, at Kaiba's calm words something snapped in him.

"Just?! Just a pair of cuffs? It's a pair of fucking _cuffs_!"

Kaiba folded his hands in front of his chest impatiently.

"In my opinion it can be even an advantage."

"Advantage?! Just to humiliate me more?! To feel more..."

_...helpless..._

Kaiba exhaled noisily.

"Look, you don't have to do anything just lie still like this. Even you can do something simple as this, mutt. Since you are so against the drugs, think of this as a blessing. Just like I do."

Joey was out of words. He gaped at Kaiba in disbelief. When there was no other comment from the CEO, he stormed from the room.

Kaiba bent and picked up the cuffs.

He tried to block out the pictures of the blonde being bound and naked and presented for him…

He had to reach out and shift an overly interested part of him under his robe. Evidently he will have no problems carrying out what was planned for them.

………………………………………………

Joey felt like he was still in shock as he sat on his heels, the artwork of restraints hugging his wrists. He looked around the familiar room, took in the sight of the empty chair waiting for Atemu to occupy it.

He shifted on the feathery fur under him, refusing to look up at Kaiba. Just with the slightest move of his body he could feel the slickness of the oil he used to prepare himself. There was no way they wouldn't use this little trick to ease his situation.

The CEO stepped before the pharaoh. Atemu arrived with several people, but waved them away finally.

"I wouldn't want them to disturb me during your time. Or would you prefer to be watched by a greater audience?"

"Your presence alone is the greatest honour."

Kaiba gritted his teeth while displaying his best manners. He couldn't fool Atemu though.

"I still wonder what happened to you. You have never treated anyone like this. Show me you haven't become soft and take him like you would any of the others."

"I have treated all the others well, too. You can make inquiries if you want to see the truth behind my words."

Kaiba motioned to the neighbouring rooms.

"They wouldn't lie to their pharaoh, even if they are _mine_."

Kaiba bit his tongue. He didn't intend to lay such stress on that last word and unfortunately Atemu didn't miss it either.

The pharaoh sat down gracefully on the chair prepared for him. Joey was sitting facing him, eyes cast down – like a humble slave.

"Whatever. I still want you to break him in. Just use whatever substance you need and make him submit to the core."

Kaiba played his last card.

"But this is challenge for me. I prefer to break him without fooling his senses. To torment him slowly into submission."

Atemu thought this over. He seemed to like the idea.

"Nice. That could be interesting. But then I want something for my pleasure, too."

"Yes, my pharaoh?"

Joey was so nervous he thought he would never stop shaking.

"Use a blindfold. It won't fool his senses, but sharpen them. It seems like this was worth the wait. I am expecting a great enjoyment."

Kaiba pretended like he thought about it seriously.

"Very well."

He stood behind Joey, sliding a velvet piece of cloth over his eyes carefully.

Joey winced as the pharaoh slapped his hands together in anticipation.

"Begin!"

Joey did feel his senses sharpen.

The gentle thud of Kaiba's steps approaching him was like banging in his ears.

The soft warmth of the other's body felt like an invasion on his back when Kaiba sank to his knees behind the blonde.

Joey tried to concentrate on what he was doing until that time; just breathing in and out. At first he had managed to count till four between breaths, but after Atemu arrived he was lucky to manage two.

His breath caught entirely the second he feel soft lips on the nape of his neck.

The material of his robe slid down on one shoulder followed by a path of kisses and he couldn't decide if Kaiba's actions were proceeding too fast or too slow for the matter.

Somewhere before him Atemu let out a deliberate sound of fancy.

"I can see you marked him well. It is very nice."

This was the first time Joey was really glad about that hickey. It also made him remember that Kaiba had control of everything. That he just had to let go. That Kaiba would take care of things.

So he let those exploring hands map the contours of his body and tried to feel and cooperate by letting himself go.

Kaiba decided that – however good it was to feel up the yielding mutt – it was high time to show Atemu what he had came to see.

He shifted his grip on Joey's ass until he could slide a finger along the crease. Circling softly, he pushed just enough to dip the tip inside.

There was no reason to hurry.

Joey whimpered.

Kaiba decided he loved it when Joey whimpered.

Joey tightened as Kaiba's finger pressed against him, but after a few moments, he remembered to relax and let a finger slid into him without more than a little natural resistance from his ring of muscles.

Kaiba immediately bent his finger inside of him, looking for that special spot. Joey whimpered again as Kaiba found it. Joey opened his mouth to take what he knew would be a shaking breath, and what came out was a loud moan as Kaiba kept working his prostate.

Kaiba withdrew his fingers and positioned himself, quickly coating his erection with his still slippery fingers.

Without wasting any time he thrust forward looking determined but being as mindful as possible. All the same he enjoyed the bliss of the moment. The hot, yielding tightness, knees brushing knees, thighs against thighs and finally the sweet slap of skin on skin as he started to move.

He leaned forward, planting a kiss on Joey's nape. Joey tensed in response, sending electric pulses through Kaiba's spine and balls.

Kaiba couldn't help but rock his hips forward, making Joey gasp.

With effort the CEO tried to stay focused as he rocked gently this time.

He went slowly at first, with long, deep trusts that made his back itch and tingle. He shifted, manoeuvring so that he hoped he wouldn't cause unnecessary pain to the blonde.

Was it as sweet on the receiving end?

Joey panted.

First it was the feeling of being filled and now the new angle. He was trying to look back over his shoulder to Kaiba although his eyes were still blinded.

Kaiba felt all his blood rush southward. The pink and soft looking, panting lips looked too delicious.

He thrust again, grabbing Joey's hips harder, rotating his hips in tight circles, wanting to make Joey crazy.

"Ah... Ah... Ah...!"

Joey chanted. He felt the pleasuring invasion increase, the pressure building, heard the rush of his own heartbeat in his ears.

_Oh God, that was me._

For Kaiba this was better than anything before. He felt something deep in him whispering promises and demands into his ear.

The little devil on his left shoulder was reassuring him again that it was alright. It was okay to do anything to the blonde he desired. To discipline him. To make him pay for every stinging remark. To humiliate him into submission. Make him accept Kaiba being way above him.

And for a moment Kaiba gave in. He thrust deep and hard without warning. Joey gave a strange deep moan between surprise and pleasure. His neck bent back, thighs opening still wider, ass trying to lift higher as Kaiba nailed him to the ground. Kaiba felt a sting in his balls and was nearly coming.

He bit his tongue in order to suppress the tingling of his upcoming orgasm, not wanting to finish before the blonde.

He breathed in and tried to distract himself by opening his tightly shut eyes, looking up at the pharaoh.

Atemu didn't say anything. His gaze that was previously roaming over their performance hungrily locked with Kaiba's.

Without breaking eye contact the CEO bent his body gracefully over Joey's, sliding their heated and sweaty skin together. His burning eyes bore into Atemu's and the message was clear as he continued to take Joey deep, forcing high pitched moans from the blonde as he found his sweet spot over and over again.

_Mine…!_

Joey's thighs started to protest and Kaiba had to slide an arm around him, tightening it around his waist to keep him up while slamming into his body restlessly.

Kaiba didn't have a lot of warning before Joey came; just an indrawn hiss of air into Joey's lungs and then Joey was shaking below him.

Around him.

It was heaven.

Letting himself go with him was a bad idea. Kaiba knew that very well. He still couldn't stop.

The world went white around the edges, his brain filling with electric snow as his body clenched and released, the force of his orgasm taking his breath away.

When Kaiba managed to get a grip on himself and quickly arranged his clothes Atemu was already by their side, examining the heavily breathing blonde, who had collapsed from exhaustion.

Atemu reached out and Kaiba had to remind himself that it would be a bad idea to break a pharaoh's arm.

"Now he looks well used. It's perfect."

Atemu stroked over the unruly blond curls and pulled the binding from Joey's eyes.

"Everyone knows the preference of the High Priest towards beautiful Niu, that's why I gave him to you. I rather prefer females, so I thought you would have a nice time playing with him. This one has become too cute, though. I'm thinking of making him join my own harem."

Kaiba felt Joey stiffen with horror.

He himself was at a loss of words. As he opened his mouth to speak up, to say anything to win time the pharaoh hushed him with an uncaring gesture.

"I thought you accepted your place under me, but today's performance – as compelling as it was – showed me you still think too highly of yourself. You force me to take something from you to make you understand your position."

"My Pharaoh. I ensure you there is nothing... no reason for me not to think of myself as one of your loyal servants."

Kaiba rose to his knees, trying his best not to show how much his dignity hurt. It wasn't easy to act all humble before this man.

Atemu wasn't someone who let himself deceive either. His eyes narrowed. He was looking at Kaiba with disgust and fury.

"My decision is final."

As he spat the words the Millennium Puzzle on his chest started to illuminate a soft but restless light.

Kaiba felt the throbbing of his heart rush through his ears and he fisted his hands in his helplessness. He barely heard Atemu's following words as the pulsation started to fill his senses.

"From tomorrow on every day you will wake up with the knowledge that I am the person your precious one is busy pleasing."

Kaiba got up, his mind already forming and rejecting reasons and arguments.

_This can't end like this! I won't have this! _

All the work, the acting, the... humiliation.

His Millennium Rod fastened on his side seemed somehow heavier than before. It was pulling on him, matching his frustration and restlessness.

"There is no room for argument regarding this matter. Deal with it. Accept it. And keep pleasing me."

Atemu stood tall and resolved. Kaiba was facing him now.

_Now or never. He had to be strong now._

"You were once one of my most dedicated followers. I will make you remember, Priest; you are my whore, too. My slave. And mine to command."

Kaiba felt the embrace of pulsing strength coming from his millennium item. It was bleeding into him like the air he breathed in.

"I cannot bow before your every command anymore, _Pharaoh_."

Atemu froze and his own light gained strength.

"So you show your true self at last _Priest_. I wondered how much more it would take to lure it out."

He smirked cruelly at the blonde on the floor.

Kaiba stood before Joey like a wall of stone, power exuding from every pore.

"You won't touch him ever again."

He stated calm but darkly, making the pharaoh's eyes alight with fury. Atemu couldn't control his temper anymore.

"Then come if you are tired of your life! You don't really think you could win against _me_?"

Kaiba was still busy figuring out how to use his newfound power as both of their items seemed to go crazy. He had to cover his eyes as a sudden ray of blinding light filled the room.

He tried to control it, but everything flew over him, through him. The only thing that kept him from panicking was the gasps of the equally surprised pharaoh.

He was by Joey's side in no time, dragging the protesting blonde up and making a run for it.

They couldn't see a thing and the flashing light only made it worse.

Kaiba felt Joey slip from his grip. As the blonde tumbled down he fell over him ungracefully in the process. The CEO's head started to pond with the rhythmic flashing of the merciless lights and he felt like throwing up.

The last thing he remembered was the mutt's hands holding his shoulder and the word that was just a must.

"_Kaiba...! Fuck!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...TBC...**


	4. 4th Lesson – How to deal

**A/N: Now that I'm over several exams and endless piled up work, here you go with the next chapter! As it's indicated below, the scenes have now changed and it's going to be interesting for a whole new reason from now on *wicked grin* **

**Thank you again for my rewievers! **

**Celdria, black rose pirate, anonmon, Iona, Inamax, Blue Lagoon Loon**

and of course **MegaUnknownxx**

**Enjoy!**

**End of Egypt scene**

**Home scene**

**4****th**** Lesson – How to deal**

Joey didn't feel quite all right. It should no longer be surprising to wake up to that feeling, but this time it was different. He felt like a truck had run him over.

He was lying in a hospital bed in a white room.

What had happened?

Had it all been just a dream?

Was he home now?

Why did everything hurt so much?

* * *

The second time he woke up he almost had a heart attack.

_He_ was sitting by his bedside.

Smaller in build, however, and in school uniform; his good old concerned expression on his face.

But it was still _him_.

"Yugi."

Joey's voice was cranky.

"Joey! You woke up at last. We have been so worried!"

Yugi had tears in his eyes now, but Joey couldn't lose the tight knot in his stomach.

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry! You both just wanted to help me and I was the only one who got out of there safe and sound."

_Yes, Kaiba had been there, of course. _

Joey's head felt all messy. Memories of the earthquake and his ___horrifying journey meshed together._

"Where's Kaiba?"

For a moment Yugi looked stunned. Strangely enough, Joey was also just as surprised.

_This is Yugi, for god's sake! My friend! He's not that beast! _

Joey didn't only feel taken aback, he felt very bad. Yugi wouldn't hurt him, but in spite of this knowledge his unconscious craved the presence of the CEO. Although his mind knew he wasn't in danger anymore, he didn't feel safe without that strong, demanding existence by his side.

"Kaiba is in the hospital, too, but he will soon be discharged. He woke up just around the time as you did. His injuries aren't as serious as yours, though. You got the worst of it."

_You have no idea! _

Although his mind screamed, Joey kept his mouth shut.

Yugi smiled shyly.

"Thank you. I will never forget what you did for me."

Joey wanted to crawl into a deep hole. Here he was, watching Yugi, who looked at him with his whole heart in his eyes and Joey wanted nothing more from him than to disappear.

He wanted to be alone. He wanted to feel glad about being home. He wanted to feel safe.

And he was feeling only misery, wanting only that self-righteous prick.

Yugi got to his feet and was getting dangerously close to hugging Joey.

"Yugi...!"

"Yeah?"

"I think I should be resting now. I don't feel very well."

"Yeah, yeah! I'm so dumb. Of course you should rest. Your father will come again in the afternoon, too."

"He will?"

Joey couldn't hide the shock in his voice.

"Yeah. It was really terrible at first. When he heard you were in hospital and wouldn't wake up... he came in to visit. He was... well, he was drunk."

"What a surprise."

"He was shouting at the doctors and nurses. It was very bad."

"And they will let him in after all that?"

"He came to apologise a few days later. He's looking for a job now, Joey. He feels horrible for not being able to pay the hospital bill... you don't have insurance, you know."

Joey's hearing became selective. He couldn't believe his ears.

"He does?"

"I think it was a great shock for him when he realized that he was on the brink of losing you."

"I see."

His father was really worried about him?

That was some news.

* * *

"I have already been by several companies and some of them invited me for an interview."

Joey's father was fidgeting with his worn-out tie nervously.

"I'm glad, dad."

And Joey was glad.

"Yeah. Listen Joey, I know I haven't been myself lately... for a long time actually. You know the whole thing going wrong with your mother. And I guess I lost it completely when I saw that I was incompetent to help with the operation for your sister."

"It wasn't your fault dad. That was much money. Nearly impossible."

"But if we didn't live day by day, if I had some savings for an emergency like this...Joey... I thought you'd die! The doctors thought you'd die!"

"I'm okay, dad. It isn't that bad, really."

"The doctors said you should stay in the hospital longer, but...I'm sorry..."

"Dad, it's okay. I can rest at home. There's no real difference."

His father was looking at him desperately.

"But your ribs are cracked. And you have a broken arm. The cuts must be re-dressed and the medicine..."

"I told you, it's alright, dad."

Joey smiled. It had been a long time since he had been able to smile so honestly at his old man.

"I have finished it, Joey. I'm never going to drink again. You can see I'm trying hard, yeah?"

"It's gonna be fine. I'm proud of you, dad. "

_Really proud._

* * *

Joey was thinking about just how more awkward it could be for a boy his age to have his father hanging on him in tears.

It was nice in a way. It seemed his old man really meant it this time.

Joey was moved. Somehow his misery seemed to be less important now. No matter the humiliation of Atemu, or that he couldn't bear to be in Yugi's presence. No matter the jackass Kaiba.

All that mattered was the love of his family.

Serenity had called the hospital several times while he was out. He had to remember to call her tomorrow. His father was really concerned about him; enough to try and gather himself at last.

Yeah, at the moment he felt great.

There was a knock on the door and someone he didn't really expect stuck his head into the room.

"Can I come in for a bit? Am I bothering you?"

"It's okay, come in, Mokuba."

Joey was glad his voice was steady.

What was Mokuba doing here? Did Kaiba send him?

He hoped he didn't blush too deeply at the thought.

"How are you, Joey?"

"Well, I'm a strong one, you know. No need to worry. Did you come to see your bro?"

He tried to not sound too obvious about how much he wanted to hear about Kaiba.

"Kind of. We are taking him home today. I thought I would jump in to see how you're doing. I heard from Yugi that you didn't really fancy visitors, but I thought a brief call would make you happy and feel cared for."

Joey felt a jab of guilt.

"Yeah, thanks. I guess I was just a little jumpy at the beginning. You know, everyone standing around, feeling sorry for me. I guess I overreacted a bit."

Mokuba shook his head and Joey felt even guiltier.

"Of course it's understandable. You are a man and don't want to look weak in front of others, especially your friends."

Joey nodded keenly in agreement.

"Yeah, thanks for understanding."

"No problem. It's just what big bro says all the time. That a man has to be a man and have pride and be strong."

Joey paled.

"He must think I'm a real pathetic weakling then."

He had only muttered to himself, but Mokuba brushed those thoughts of his away.

"I think it is just the opposite. He's always grumbling about Yugi and you. It's because he has never beaten Yugi and you are not afraid to always stand up to him."

Joey showed a bitter smile.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. Maybe you can't tell and big bro wouldn't admit it himself, but you have a great effect on him, even if it's unconscious on both of your sides."

Mokuba looked really convinced and Joey didn't want to disillusion him, so he just went for changing the topic.

"I see. So Kaiba is doing well, then. I mean because he's discharged today."

"Well, he is doing better than you. He will rest at home. The doctors couldn't persuade him to stay any longer. You know him."

Yeah, Joey knew it just too well what happened when Kaiba got something in his head.

"And did he mention anything about what had happened since... the accident?"

Joey knew it seemed a stupid question, but he had to know. If those things really happened – and it wasn't just his mind playing such a cruel joke on him – then Kaiba was likely to have said something to his brother; or not?

"Like for example?"

Mokuba was making big eyes like he didn't quite understand what Joey meant.

Joey let out a big breath.

"Never mind."

"And when will you be discharged?"

Joey smiled a sad smile.

"Dunno yet. Probably soon."

"But I thought you had serious injuries."

"Yeah, well, I can rest at home, too. I don't really fancy hospitals either."

He wouldn't have admitted that his father didn't have insurance and he would have to leave as soon as he could walk on his own properly.

"Well, nobody really does. Ok, I'll let you rest now. Take care and you can just call me anytime if you need anything."

"Thanks 'Kuba."

_But I could never do that. _

* * *

Mokuba got into the limo next to Kaiba.

"What took you so long?"

"Just hopped in to see Joey for a bit. He asked after you, it was really strange."

Kaiba lifted an eyebrow. After a few moments of silence he cleared his throat and tried to sound very casual.

"So how is he?"

Mokuba made big eyes.

"It's even stranger that you want to know about him."

Kaiba dismissed the topic grumbling

_I don't care at all. Why should I? I don't want to know what's with him._

He almost persuaded himself. All the way to Kaiba Mansion, though, he didn't really get a thing Mokuba was chatting away about. His thoughts were swirling around the question whether he had a crazy sex oriented dream, or if the mutt had shared his experiences.

He couldn't decide which one he had preferred.

* * *

_Click. _

His laptop gave the usual impersonal sound when Kaiba turned down its top.

The limo just stopped before the school building and he was really looking forward to doing something else besides lying around and trying to do his work from bed, while Mokuba was on his heels all the time, reprimanding him into resting.

He had to smile at the worries of his little brother.

Kaiba was fine. Something he couldn't tell about someone else.

He had heard about Joey already being at school. The blonde had to leave hospital, as his father had no insurance or money.

His injuries still had to be redressed at least weekly, but Joey apparently thought he wouldn't need to visit the hospital that often.

_It was a stupid idea to make an investigation about him. Why do I even want to know how he is? It's his father's responsibility now. _

Kaiba snorted at this thought. That man was a loser of a father; drinking, unemployed, completely useless, the deepest scum of society.

As he entered their classroom Kaiba saw him smile.

The CEO gritted his teeth when catching bits of the conversation when the blonde was answering Tea's enthusiastic questions half-heartedly. It was about the same thing Kaiba was just thinking about.

Joey had a little smile on his pale face while thinking of his father being so enthusiastic and trying hard to find a job. He felt too tired to go into the chatting too deeply, though. That would have meant Tea becoming even more enthusiastic, meaning her pestering him all the time, leading to him having to socialize with Tristan and _Yugi_.

A visible shudder ran through him.

It was still early. He still couldn't face Yugi yet.

Not yet.

* * *

Joey kept averting his eyes in class. He was like a model student all attention devoted to his books and notes.

Kaiba had already become irritated after their first lesson.

Now so close to lunchtime, he was beyond pissed.

_What does he think he's doing by ignoring me?_

Kaiba never liked to be ignored but he was still a bit surprised when he found himself go and search for the blonde during the lunch break.

Joey was eating alone in an empty classroom making Kaiba wonder why.

For a few minutes he just watched the eating blonde.

It was a calm act. No traces of the nervousness, the constant jumpiness, and none of the high spirit the mutt usually offered.

_Must be the effect of painkillers and drugs. He must be still feeling quite unwell. _

Before feeling entirely like a stalker he opened the door wider and entered the room with a neural line prepared beforehand.

"I don't want to talk to you."

When was he noticed?

_Come on. Don't give me that shit, mutt._

"I see. From what I have heard... I was just wondering if you were well enough to be in school yet."

_Why am I even bothering? _

That Joey wouldn't look at him was what bugged him the most.

"Of course I am. I have to learn from now on to become something."

Kaiba let out an honestly stunned laugh.

"Something? You?"

Joey honoured him with his attention at last.

He looked angry and pale. Kaiba wondered how much earlier he was kicked out of the hospital than he should have been.

"_You_ have money and always get what you want. You have no idea what it feels like for me!"

Kaiba felt something sting inside. What did the mutt know?! Wasn't he the one who had done so much for the blonde when needed? How much more ungrateful could he be?

"So you want to become an honourable, valuable person now? Wow."

He mocked without actual conviction, but with the intent to hurt the blonde.

_Because he managed to get to me, too, with this annoying indifference. _

"And why aren't your precious friends with you to help with your plan? And by the way, don't you think it's a bit late now to make an effort, mutt?"

Joey had resentment in eyes.

"That has nothing to do with you! Get lost! I wish I would never meet you again, ever!"

Kaiba felt himself become cold and his heart harden. There was a big pause. Joey thought – wished – Kaiba would leave him alone. Kaiba's frosty voice carried on instead.

"Wasn't it you who preached about friendship being so important? I guess in the end that idea was just _convenience_. Anyhow, shouldn't you treasure your friends more in time of need, especially since you are such a simpleton? Why bother with making that effort? You could just use your charm to catch yourself a rich geezer. As far as I can tell – and I'm obviously talking from experience – you have developed enough skill to please someone well. Of course if you put your mind to it."

Joey's fist connected with Kaiba's jaw. Kaiba grabbed Joey's hair, making him hiss as he was thrown into the wall.

"Does it hurt to see the truth?"

Kaiba only felt a little bit of guilt as tears of pain were gathering in Joey's eyes, unmistakably from the impact with the wall.

Joey blinked back the tears that had already threatened to fall.

_I won't give you that satisfaction ever again, you bastard. _

"You don't have any power over me anymore. None. I'm starting a new life now, you jerk. One that has as little to do with you as possible!"

Kaiba laughed, pressing up his body. If he was impressed at all by Joey's effort, he didn't let it show.

"Oh, _puppy_. Even if you are trying to grow up, a dog's always in need of a _master_ – slip of a tongue – nowadays it's called an _owner_."

Joey tried to push him away furiously.

"You… you…"

Kaiba wouldn't let him.

"But you can't even fight me. You are still a puppy."

His voice a meaningful whisper as he went about grinding his lower part into Joey's hip.

Joey was hurt.

_Why is he doing this? I thought we had gotten to understand each other, if only a little bit. _

He was struggling with all his might to get out of the iron grip, but was still not a match for Kaiba.

"D'you mind, asshole?"

"You said it yourself and its true: I always get what I want."

Honestly, Joey interested him. Joey interested him too much. The throbbing between his legs – caused by the weak fight that was like the struggle of a broken winged butterfly in the strong wind – proved that.

Even long after he decided to let Joey get away and they had gone their separate ways, he was fantasizing about something he shouldn't but could have had.

* * *

Joey was lying on his bed with the back of his hand over his throbbing eyes. Actually his whole head was aching along with his body.

After spending the last hour sitting over his schoolwork, chewing on a pencil and trying hard to store everything into his brain he gave up.

The constant painful pulsing reminded him that he had missed the weekly check up in the hospital two days ago, which meant he didn't get the prescription for the new painkillers.

He turned towards his desk to check the little bottle. He still had a few pills, so he decided he didn't need a check-up yet.

_I really should take one. _

But every time he had bought new ones it was just a waste of money. As were the check-ups.

_So what if I don't go? I will heal anyway. _

He didn't mind the pain so much, but it disturbed his learning and he had lost his appetite.

Deciding not to waste another pill he curled into a miserable ball and tried to have a little nap – those usually helped him to feel better.

* * *

A constant knocking on his door woke him from his tired doze. Looking at the watch he noted that he had almost managed to get an hour sleep.

"Joey, can I come in?"

The excited voice sobered him immediately.

"'course, dad. What happened?"

He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes when his old man's grinning face appeared in the door.

"Guess what. I got a job!"

Joey couldn't believe his ears. He knew his dad was trying, but nevertheless this seemed like a miracle. They had been on the dole almost as far as he could remember.

"Really? So soon? That's great!"

And Joey even meant that.

"Yeah, it's unbelievable. Ok, there's probation of course, two months of temporary work, but I'm sure if I try really hard it'll work out. If they see that I'm really serious about my work... Right?"

Joey had doubts about that, but he couldn't bring himself to voice them and putting out that missed, excited light in his father's eyes.

"Of course, dad. Go for it!"

"Joey, if this works out... and now that your grades are improving, I think... you know... you have never been excited about these things, but..."

"What, dad? Just spit it out."

"Well, I was thinking... what about college? I could really save up for it. It'd be great."

Joey's eyebrows lifted.

"Huhh? You want to send me to college?"

His father's eyes suddenly became serious.

"It's your future. It's important."

Joey felt a pressure in his chest and thought he'd start crying soon if the old man kept on talking about such things.

"Yeah, that'd actually be really cool."

Joey's father seemed to be very happy with his answer.

"Everything will change now, Joey. You just concentrate on healing and school and I'll bring home the money with hard and honest work."

Joey was truly at the verge of tears now.

"Aye, aye, captain!"

On his way out his father turned back one more time.

"I almost forgot. That game you're so obsessed with. Wasn't Seto Kaiba one of the gamers you play with?"

Joey's mood sank at his father's mention of Kiba. He was trying so hard to forget about him and their last – hopefully vey last – encounter a few days ago.

"Yeah. Why?"

His dad grinned.

"Because the place that is willing to give your old man a chance is Kaiba Corp. That's really a coincidence. The world is so small."

With that he left, closing the door behind him, closing Joey into the darkness of the evening along with his shock.

* * *

_Brrrrrrr…… _

_Brrrrrrr……_

Joey sat up in bed. He didn't have to look at the clock to know it was 5 a.m. Not that he had been able to sleep a wink.

He rubbed his tired, sleep-deprived – probably red – eyes. He didn't remember setting the alarm so early.

After crawling out of bed he dressed and made himself presentable. After quickly grabbing his things, he was already on his way to school.

What has gotten into him? Or rather, _who _got under his skin?

He fastened his grip on his school bag.

Why was Kaiba doing this to him? Did he want to keep tormenting him through his whole life? If he hated Joey so much, then why not just ignore him?

It was still early when he arrived at the gates. Some crazy, obsessed folks were gathering for morning training. He found himself a nice place on the grass with first-class view on the gates and waited.

He knew Kaiba wanted to rub his latest evil plan under his nose. And the worst part was he happened to be the focus of it.

_So where the hell was he?! _

More and more students arrived. Still no Kaiba.

"Joey! Oh my god! Did something happen?"

Tea was heading towards him anxiously.

"Good morning."

He greeted her as laid-back as he was able to manage.

"You are always late and never actually early. Are you okay?"

Joey hoped his expression wasn't too faked.

"Just felt like a change today."

If Tea didn't believe him, she didn't give any sign of it. Joey even felt more relieved as she sat next to him, chatting away cheerfully. He had less opportunity to brood about a certain evil person like this.

Now that he was having such a hard time with Kaiba, it felt even better to have a friend who was there for him.

_More than one friend, actually. _

Tristan and Yugi joined them, fighting each other over Joey, asking about his condition and wounds. Joey almost cried and cursed himself silently to have let his best friends worry about him for so long.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

Yugi asked him as the blonde's attention kept returning to the school gates over and over again.

"Uh, not really. Anyway, let's get inside. Lessons are going to start soon. "

They all cast him strange glances.

"Whoa, you really started to take learning seriously, dude!"

Tristan looked at him in awe, as Tea manoeuvre them inside.

Joey couldn't stay calm in the classroom either.

_10 more minutes…_

_Where is he?! _

_5…_

He stood and left the room, planning to release his frustration on whatever he came across first but came to a halt abruptly.

Kaiba was standing by a window near their classroom, leaning on the frame lazily.

"Kaiba!"

The blonde heard himself call out a bit too loud. Kaiba – and a dozen other students – turned to him.

Kaiba was smiling. Though Joey got the creeps from that smile, he ignored his cold feet and approached him.

"What is it?"

The CEO asked, casually.

"We have to talk."

Joey stated the obvious. What game was the other playing? Kaiba made a surprised face.

"What? You want to miss the first lesson? Really, I thought you wanted to take learning seriously. I'm disappointed."

Joey saw no need to answer, he already felt miserable as things were. Kaiba must have seen something in his eyes, because he took pity on the blonde. He turned and stared to walk.

"Come, mutt!"

Joey followed.

…………………………………………

As the blonde expected, Kaiba led them to the rooftop.

Joey closed the door behind them. He stepped before the CEO.

The_ CEO._

The title suddenly meant so much more than before. Its weight bearing down on Joey's shoulders like lead.

"What do you want?!"

He blurted out – with more force he actually intended to – before losing his courage. Kaiba tilted his head to the side.

"What do you have to offer?"

Joey went pale. God, he knew it. He wanted to punch himself in the face. Why couldn't he stay put? Why the hell had he challenged Kaiba? Suddenly he felt very tired. The wounds that had taken longer to heal started to ache. His sight became slightly blurry.

He stumbled to the railing and tried to straighten himself, but decided to let himself sink to the ground. It was still better than fainting then and there. He breathed in deep a few times to get rid of the black dots dancing behind his closed eye lids.

A shadow fell over him and as he opened his eyes, he thought to have seen a glimpse of worry on Kaiba's face before it transformed back into his former, neutral expression.

"Are you all right, mutt?"

"No."

Joey could only manage the shortest answers. Kaiba lifted Joey's chin.

"Did you cry?"

Kaiba was examining his red eyes.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"I wasn't sleepy."

Kaiba's eyes went a shade darker as his thumb found its favourite place, caressing over Joey's lips.

"Did you eat?"

The gesture flooded Joey with unpleasant memories of situations he thought to have already escaped from. His eyes filled. He raised a fist to punch Kaiba, but only managed to slap him across the face.

He knew he had to show at least the smallest amount of resistance or he wouldn't ever be able to face a mirror again.

The old Kaiba would have been all over him now, beating the shit out of him; this one just took hold of the hand he was slapped with though. He didn't grab it too hard, didn't pull, didn't hurt Joey. He was simply holding it, while slowly spelling out the words.

"That will be the last time you ever hit me."

And Joey knew. He knew he couldn't allow himself to do it again.

Kaiba didn't bother with the lack of answer and went on with the earlier conversation.

"You didn't eat?"

Joey felt tears escape.

"No."

"Not even dinner?"

"Whose fault do you think it is?!"

He hated himself when a sniff got out. Kaiba let go of his hand and stood.

"I'm going to buy you breakfast. Come."

"I don't need your pity, you blackmailing bastard."

Kaiba didn't take it to heart.

"You will get it anyway, whether you want it or not."

Joey wiped away his tears with his sleeve. He stood a little shaky, but managed to stay on his feet as he was walking to the door.

Kaiba joined him on the way, resting a hand on the small of the blonde's back to keep him from falling if necessary.

…………………………………………

"I don't know how you dare do this."

Joey was in the infirmary, lying on the bed, ordered to stay put. After forcing a big sandwich with chicken and vegetables into him, Kaiba had brought him to the school doctor.

The CEO just had to snap his fingers and the blonde was examined from head to toe, his injuries re-dressed and he was put into bed. His confusion changed to anger when he realized Kaiba was watching the whole time the doctor was checking on his half-naked body.

Now they were the only ones in the infirmary.

"How I dare to care for your food and health?"

Kaiba pretended to be taken aback, but he only seemed amused.

Joey steeled himself. He had already had an idea, but he had to know for sure what was going on, therefore he had to ask.

"And what is it exactly you want from me?"

He didn't look at Kaiba; instead he concentrated on his fingers, digging into the sheets.

Kaiba walked to the bed and Joey could feel his gaze linger on him.

"What do you think I want?"

This wasn't anything Joey didn't expect, but hearing the unambiguous tone of the voice with all its sexual charge sent a shiver through him, followed by heat.

He didn't have to accept this. This wasn't the ancient Egypt for god's sake!

"So what if I say to go to hell and you best stay there, too, huh?"

If Kaiba was disappointed he didn't let it show.

"But this is a gift. An opportunity. For you and for… your family."

It was like he dumped a bucket of ice water over the blonde.

Joey felt bewildered. He felt hurt. Somehow even betrayed.

How could Kaiba do this to him? Hadn't he been Joey's self-proclaimed protector? How did it come to this?

Joey pictured his father telling him how he'd try hard from then on. His face when he was announcing his success with Kaiba Corp.

Joey choked down the hurtful things he wanted to throw into the CEO's face and decided on a mild answer.

"You blackmailing asshole."

So much should have been okay. He guessed Kaiba was even expecting and looking forward to some resistance – _challenge –_ from him.

"This is going to be simple, mutt. When I call, you come running. Your father keeps the job."

* * *

Later that afternoon Joey was walking home from the school. He had actually managed to fall asleep on the infirmary bed.

The rest he had got was more welcome and healing than he would ever admit to the CEO.

_Speak of the devil._

Kaiba's limo was slowing down and stopping right by his side. The CEO himself was gesturing him towards the car with a finger.

"Come here."

Joey shook his head in disbelief.

"You play dirty."

"I play to win,"

Kaiba smiled at him with a self-confidence which – Joey thought – nobody should possess.

Joey shot Kaiba a paint-peeling glare as he walked over to him.

He hated him like he'd never hated anyone in his life as he got into the car.

.

.

.

**...TBC...**

**A/N: As a thanks for my loyal readers, I will probably update the next chapter as Christmas present. =^.^=**


	5. 5th Lesson – How to sacrifice

**A/N: MARRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!**

**As promised here is the new chapter of Enslave me as a Christmas present for you. **

**With _lots_ of _juicy_ stuff this time! Please don't hate Kaiba, he is just confused (and a prick in general XP), but he will come along. Promise.**

**Yeah! Reviewers! Love you!!! I am REALLY motivated to go on quickly with the story thanks to you: _ButterCat, Cheezy^_^, black rose pirate, anonmon_**

**and of course _MegaUnknownxx_!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Enslave me**

**5****th**** Lesson – How to sacrifice **

Joey took a good look around Kaiba's room. He thought it would be showy and impersonal, just like the rest of the mansion, he was wrong, though. For once, there weren't any priceless items – as far as Joey could tell - and it wasn't gigantic.

There was one huge item, however, covering most of the space; an enormous, soft looking double bed.

The blonde started to become really nervous.

"So you just wanna fuck? A quick roll in the hay, is that it?"

"We can't have that, can we?"

Joey drew back slightly as Kaiba reached for his face, but the CEO only examined his earlobes that were his missing tiny holes that had been pierced for the earrings.

"Since your body isn't quite the same as when we were _there_, it's the third time you will actually lose your virginity."

Joey gave him an evil look; not that he expected it to have any effect on the other though.

"Do you want me to prepare myself for you, _Master_?"

His mocking only seemed to amuse Kaiba.

"I'm going to explore you thoroughly, no worries."

Kaiba promised him, while stroking over Joey's cheek with the back of his hand.

_That's what I'm most afraid of._

Joey decided the best strategy was to let Kaiba do whatever he wanted. It's not that he was given a choice. Maybe if he responded in an unstimulating way, Kaiba would get tired of this game, sooner rather than later.

"How do you feel?"

Kaiba's hand followed the line of the bandage over Joey's shoulder.

The blonde averted his eyes and fought the lump in his throat.

"Betrayed."

The hand stopped, and Joey felt himself being pulled into Kaiba's embrace.

"Let me kiss it better."

…………………………………….

Their noses bumped together, their teeth grazing; Joey thought Kaiba wanted to devour him in one piece. Despite of the other's eagerness the blonde felt soft eyelashes skimming his heated cheeks.

Joey was pressed into the wall a hard body covering his own. When his lips were finally released from the forceful kiss he was breathing hard, his voice rasp.

"I thought this kind of relationship is about give and take."

"It _is_ give and take, Mutt. I am going to make you give in. Take you…"

Then the Kaiba's lips were on his again.

Although it pained Joey to admit it, the CEO was a good kisser. His mouth was already tingling from the rapid assault. He shoved Kaiba away.

"There's no need for foreplay. Let's get to business already."

Determined, but with trembling fingers Joey started to unbutton his school uniform. Kaiba smiled at his discomfort and stopped his hands when Joey reached for the buttons on his shirt.

"Maybe I want to do that myself."

Joey cast him a belittling look.

"I didn't know you have a schoolboy fetish, Kaiba. Should I leave my uniform on?"

An amused wink appeared in Kaiba's eyes.

"You shouldn't underestimate my taste. I rather liked your skirt, too."

Joey blushed embarrassed.

Kaiba took his time unbuttoning Joey's shirt, even longer to push it off the blonde's shoulders; his mouth and tongue joining in on the slow exploration. He sucked on a nipple until the little nub was peaking between his lips. Satisfied he slid lower on Joey's chest.

"Ungh..."

Joey let out a groan, his abdominal muscles clenching under the assault of Kaiba's mouth. Teasing fingers moved over Joey's fly and he panted from the gentle caress.

"Let's get over it quickly, ok?"

Kaiba smiled into Joey's skin and finally stood.

"I heard you say that once, but now it's different. At that time I was your protector. But who's going to save you from me? Since you came here of your own free will."

Joey couldn't say anything to that. His shoulders sank and he stared at the ground before his feet.

Kaiba took his chin in one hand and forced him to meet his eyes. He loved to look Joey in the eyes when the other showed so much suppressed frustration and helplessness only because he couldn't do anything against Kaiba.

Kaiba turned him over and steadied him, hands on Joey's lean hips, thumbs tracing ethereal circles on soft skin. He whispered into his right ear.

"Brace yourself on the wall."

Joey put his palms on the wall before him.

"Look, just... do it already."

Kaiba groped his ass gently but firmly.

"There is no fun in that, mutt."

Joey jumped a little followed by Kaiba's chuckle.

His pants were pulled from his hips along with his underwear and he began to feel very naked.

Teeth pinched little bites of flesh on his back moving south as Kaiba freed him from his last pieces of clothing.

"I will make you like it."

"You are such an egoistical bastard."

"But still I have always made you enjoy it, haven't I?"

Kaiba took a little bottle from his pocket, pouring a generous amount of its contents into his palm.

"Yes, _Master_. Of course, _Master_. How could I ever have questioned you, _Master_?"

_Now you did it, mutt. _

Kaiba's eyes turned dark.

His slick finger pressed deep to nail Joey's gland.

"So you have missed me? Your _Master_?"

Joey hissed, but stopped talking, for which Kaiba was grateful. The blonde shuddered when a hand reached around and started jerking him off.

The blonde was tight and he didn't seem to make an attempt to make it any easier for Kaiba.

"Try to relax, mutt."

"I am relaxed!"

Joey spat angrily in his distress.

Leaning forward, Kaiba planted a hand on the wall beside Joey's and moulded himself on Joey's back. His lips attacked the blonde's nape which he remembered to be extremely sensitive.

Joey bucked a little, making a small sound in the back of his throat. The combination of that mouth and that hand on his already half-erected part was an exquisite torture.

And Kaiba turned out to be a skilled torturer. And he was patient. And careful.

He took his time to complete his knowledge about the blonde's preferences, giving special attention to learn about his weak points and particularly sensitive areas.

Finally Joey managed to make himself relax into the gentler pace Kaiba had set.

Even to save my life, he couldn't bite back the little moan of gladness when he felt his climax nearing.

"I'm... coming."

Joey shuddered, his fingers digging into the wall.

Kaiba squeezed hard at the base of Joey's prick to stop him from reaching his climax. The blonde groaned, almost curling into himself.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Joey's voice was beyond desperation.

"It seems to me you are in a hurry."

"What?!"

For a moment Joey was just staring at him with glazed eyes. Kaiba was obviously messing with him.

"You...you...you..."

"Mutt, do you know that you stutter when you are excited?"

"Fuck you!"

Kaiba slid a hand over Joey's chest to feel the blonde's heart thudding against his palm. Joey felt his own heartbeat fluttering in rapid rhythm as Kaiba positioned something slick and hot to invade the place where his finger had been.

Joey's body tensed as Kaiba continued to push forward slowly. The lubricant helped Kaiba to ease his way and the muscles stretched as he rocked forward.

Joey breathed, but it seemed like his lungs couldn't get enough air. It _was_ painful and he briefly considered murdering Kaiba for doing this to him again. And in a standing position no less. This was really about punishment he figured.

Soft lips pressed against the shell of his ear.

"I can't see your face down there. This is your Master's wish. I want you to come with me in your ass, and I want to watch your face when it happens."

Joey shuddered, but pressed his right cheek to the wall and let Kaiba take in his expression, even if only half of his face was visible.

"Very good."

The pouring honey in Kaiba's voice was even more embarrassing than Kaiba wanting to watch his face while taking him. What was worse, Joey didn't go soft under his psychical torment at all. Not that he enjoyed it, but even despite the pain and discomfort, his body responded to the other's wantonly.

Soon enough Kaiba was slamming into Joey with quick short jabs, which made Joey cry out more often than not.

His head twisted to the side, mouth open and eyes screwed shut, Joey looked decadent and beautiful.

When Kaiba started to take him deeper, Joey turned to pin him with a pleading look panting. The blonde wasn't even sure what he was asking for, but the CEO seemed to be, as he bent his legs a bit and found the very right angle to drive Joey crazy.

Kaiba went on hitting that sweet spot relentlessly. The knowledge that he was the one giving the blonde such pleasure was indeed a powerful and addictive feeling.

When he thought he would burst with tension if he kept that up, he slid a fist around Joey's heavy erection. The blonde arched gasping and was coming in creamy surges, reducing Kaiba to the same boneless satisfaction of climax.

Kaiba kissed the blonde's nape tiredly.

It smelled like sweat and sex and entirely like Joey.

…………………………….

Joey woke up to the quiet of an unfamiliar room. There was no sound of the usual traffic and the people quarrelling by his old apartment building. There was no sign of the breeze stealing itself through the window he would often leave open for the night.

Soft breathing reminded him that he wasn't by himself.

_Why am I here? What am I doing here in his bed? _

_What face should I make when he wakes up?! _

He took in the pillow-ruffled softness of Kaiba's hair, but quickly closed his eyes again as he felt the other stir.

Kaiba stretched lazily, his heavy limbs tangling deliciously into the warm sheets. With a low chuckle he drew the blanket slowly from the blonde.

Joey's eyes shot open. Kaiba grabbed him at the waist with an arm and pulled him closer.

"Good morning."

Joey flushed.

"Good morning."

Kaiba thumbed a bruise on Joey's hip lightly, remembering to be less aggressive next time.

_It will be hard. _

He smiled to himself as his hand slid over the blonde's warm body.

Joey started shivering from head to toe — and the weirdest part was, he wasn't even sure why. He felt his heart racing in his chest. Maybe Kaiba felt it banging, too, because his grip changed. He pulled the blanket back over them both.

Joey resisted the urge to relax. He couldn't trust Kaiba anymore. He turned his back to the other arrogantly.

He remembered the first time – their first time waking up like this – and he felt an ache inside. He had somehow trusted Kaiba then.

But now…

The CEO betrayed that trust. Playing him dirty like this.

What did Kaiba want from him? Why hadn't he just sent him home the day before, after he had got what he wanted? Because waking up like this was Joey's final humiliation.

How long did he plan doing this to him? And after that? Would his father be thrown back to the street again?

His mind was racing with every new thought being more unpleasant and frightening than the last.

Warm lips on his back brought him back to reality and he felt a stiffness press into his backside.

"It's still early, but if you don't want to rest I'm sure I can think of something to spend the time with."

_There's no way! After… yesterday._

"No, no… I want to sleep some more!"

Kaiba chuckled right into his ear.

"Then relax. It's not like I'm going to eat you up. We have all the time of the world."

That was exactly what Joey was afraid of.

……………………………………..

From then on they were sometimes together, but often not. Joey tried not to make a big deal out of the whole situation. As Kaiba wanted him to be able to perform better in his bed, he had to attend a meeting with a private doctor three times a week and Kaiba was very furious when the blonde missed even a single appointment.

Although Joey would never have admitted it to Kaiba, it was a great help and a weight was lifted from his shoulders – and his father's shoulders – with not needing to pay for those particular medical services.

If Kaiba wanted it, Joey went with him without a word; he had the only condition that the school was off limits.

So once or twice a week after school Kaiba would get him into his limo to bring him home. He would take what he wanted mercilessly and Joey would have no choice, but to spend the night, being too exhausted to actually bother with getting home.

Usually Kaiba went on him with flattering eagerness. Sometimes Joey woke up to him running the backs of his fingers down Joey's cheek. He took an abnormal amount of pleasure in confusing Joey.

Those times only increased – or that was what Joey was thinking when he woke up yet again to the feeling of Kaiba's body rolling over to him.

It was their first time together after his last bandage was removed and the doctor officially acknowledged him as healthy.

_Morning erection..._

It surely wasn't his own. It was also poking him, he realized, as Kaiba was nibbling him fully awake. Joey only managed to mutter during the invasion.

"We just did it last night dunno how many times and how long."

Kaiba kissed his neck and ran his hands over Joey's sides and hips.

"So?"

"I'm sore, you pervert."

"Really?"

He went on kissing the blonde's shoulder.

"Really."

Joey's voice already had the clang of defeat as he gave up on persuading Kaiba to stop.

"Open your legs."

He did as he was told with another sigh of defeat and instead of the throbbing in his backside he was concentrating on the feel of the hot breath and wet lips following an invisible pattern on his chest.

Thanks to Kaiba's skills his body started to awaken and he let out a small gasping sound as his stomach and belly were explored.

He felt those parts tighten in anticipation.

_Is he really going to do that? _

Joey never thought Kaiba would actually degrade himself to such a shameful act. Just the thought of the CEO sucking on him helped Joey's body to a full erection.

Kaiba was good at sex. How good could he be at what he was about to do?

The blonde couldn't help his trembling when Kaiba planted a little kiss on his balls and wedged the tip of his tongue to the root of Joey's length. Then he felt the flat of that tongue travel towards the tip.

Joey took a shaking breath. His erection was pressed into his belly teasingly for a few moments. Kaiba kissed the tip.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

When Joey didn't answer he just took him fully into his mouth, swallowing him deep. Now the blonde cried out and bucked his hips.

Kaiba decided he would have to do this practice more often if Joey was thinking of rebelling by silence again.

It was too good. This sensation right after waking up. Joey didn't care about the embarrassing sounds he was making.

It was good.

It was _very good_.

One of Kaiba's fingers slid teasingly to Joey's entrance. Joey clenched his teeth, being ready to accept the painful invasion at that still tender place.

The finger drew a circle and pressed down. Then it drew back. Joey remembered to breathe.

_Huhh? _

While never stopping his mouth Kaiba slowly did that pressing and withdrawing move again. Joey broke out in cold sweat by the third time. He clenched the sheets and sucked in his bottom lip then bit down on it.

He didn't like to have anything pressed into his body, but he was feeling strange. There was some unknown tension in his body; that weird, clawing ache, starting in his belly and spreading like fire in him.

His thighs slid further apart.

God, he had been glad... he _should have _been glad that Kaiba decided to give him a break, but he realized he wanted that feeling. The sweetness of the invading finger, how it stretched the clenching ring of muscles – what it did to him.

Joey felt terror creeping up his back, squeezing his throat.

_Kaiba fucking made me gay..._

Tears filed his eyes at the realization, but his body was still responding to the torture. He was panting and squirming, his hips changing rhythm. Instead of meeting the slow bobbing, he bucked his hips every time that finger pressed down.

Joey couldn't handle this anymore. His nerves were giving up on him. Through clenched teeth he managed to utter the word he knew the CEO wanted to hear.

"_Please!_"

He felt Kaiba froze for a tiny moment then he groaned deep at the delicate pressure.

He felt himself pulsing around the entering finger with the same rhythm he was shooting down Kaiba's throat.

After that he was just laying there boneless and trembling.

"Fuck."

Joey stated that, knowing damn well that his cheeks were getting hotter

"I thought you didn't want that. Or wasn't that in the imperative?"

The blonde would have been embarrassed in less naked circumstances, but now he was just angry.

"Fuck you!"

Kaiba licked his lips clean like a big cat.

"You shouldn't be so embarrassed. I'm kind of surprised you lasted this long actually. With a lewd body like that."

* * *

There were those nights when no matter how hard Joey tried he couldn't get rid of the sick feeling in his stomach.

Usually after his nightmares – about a faraway world he never ever wanted to encounter again – he couldn't stop himself from digging at old wounds.

And the present ones.

At times like this he found himself lying plastered to Kaiba's side. Joey just closed his eyes but the CEO never said anything. One of Kaiba's arms just fastened around Joey and the blonde's sweaty head was resting in the curve of Kaiba's shoulder.

Kaiba did something dangerous to him, Joey had felt it. He was aware, he just didn't know what to do with it, how to make it stop, or even if he wanted it to stop.

"_You aren't going anywhere."_

That was what Kaiba had whispered to him once when the blonde had a particularly nasty dream and wanted to go home.

Joey hated him for it. For pulling his shivering body to his warm and solid one. For making him feel relieved, for making him think he mattered to the CEO, even if only to confirm his ownership over the blonde.

And especially for rewriting the act of the blonde's first sexual nightmare experience into something… desirable.

* * *

Joey sat on his bed with a thud. It was quite late and he was dead tired, though happy nevertheless. The evening with his dad had gone well. They had celebrated the payment his old man had received after 2 months of hard work.

And the praise. It seemed it paid off to work enthusiastically for Kaiba Corp.

Joey got out his cell phone and flipped it open to check it just in case before going to sleep.

His blood froze cold.

It was off. The cell Kaiba had ordered him to carry with himself to be available at any time. He not only had forgotten to tell the CEO he had made plans with his dad that evening, he had even forgotten to switch the cell on after classes.

5 unreceived calls.

One new message.

Joey's hand trembled as he opened it.

* * *

Kaiba was restlessly pacing in his room. He did not understand how this could be possible. Did something happen to the mutt? Or was he with somebody else? Did he want to terminate their contract or what?!

_Well, I won't let him! _

He took out his mobile for the umpteenth time to check if there was any sign from the blonde he had missed.

_As if that would be possible! _

He squeezed his cell and earnestly considered throwing it into the wall when it suddenly started to vibrate in his hand, startling him into almost dropping it. He let out a shaking, frustrated breath before lifting it to his ear.

"Mutt."

The one word sent waves of dread through Joey. He cleared his throat.

"I forgot to turn on the cell after classes. I didn't realize it until I got home. I'm sorr..."

"The limo is there in five."

Joey heard the line go still before he could answer. He buried his face in one hand.

He managed to get himself into deep shit again.

He wished Kaiba hadn't been that much of a prick in general. If so, sometimes it would even be nice with him.

_Ok, I didn't think that just now. _

_I definitely didn't. _

* * *

Joey was staring sightless at the ceiling with Kaiba's fingers in his ass, reaching for his orgasm. Everything was tight and bright and ready to explode.

"Fuck!"

Joey cried out frustrated.

"Something wrong?"

Kaiba didn't seem to understand Joey's reason for frustration.

"Will you stop doing that?"

It was the third time Kaiba had stopped and Joey had just about enough of that particular game.

"Sorry."

The CEO didn't even bother to sound sincere.

"I am just making sure you don't fall asleep."

Joey licked at his lips, tasting salt from sweating so much.

"If you do that again I swear to fucking god I _will_ roll over and sleep."

Kaiba placed tiny kisses on the inside of his thighs.

"No you won't."

Joey grabbed the sheets irritated.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Just reminding you to be careful about ever again forgetting to contact me if anything comes up."

And with this he shoved the two slick fingers into Joey's ass again. Joey breathed.

"I said I was sorry."

"You better be."

Obviously Kaiba thought he wasn't sufficiently sorry, but Joey had already enough of the CEO's cruel whim.

"Fuck, Kaiba. Someday I'm really going to make you pay for this!"

When the answer came by the twisting of those teasing fingers deep inside him, Joey cried out and – despite his earlier confidence – his hips were trying to fuck him on Kaiba's hand.

_You already had me paying, mutt. The whole evening I was paying restlessly. Now is your turn! _

"Why don't you sit on my lap for a change?

Joey thought anything would be better than Kaiba's fingers sending sparkles over his sweet spot and never letting him come. He was furious but he wasn't dumb. He recognized Kaiba's bad moods when he saw one.

"Your sexual wish is my command, _Master_."

Climbing over the CEO he straddled him. Kaiba positioned his moist member and Joey slid home easily, the slight burning welcomed as his insides were stretched deliciously.

He began to move his hips slowly, trying to find the right angle. When he thought he got it right, he observed the view that was presented to him from above.

Kaiba's eyes were closed, his face twisted in concentration. He had obviously problems with controlling his body while Joey was moving on him tight and oh-so-eagerly.

Joey slid a hand over Kaiba's chest, the muscles jumping under his touch. He was making sure Kaiba had his eyes open when he took both of the CEO's wrists and placed them next to his head on the sheets. He lowered himself seductively.

His lips almost touched the CEO's as he began circling his hips while still moving up and down.

"Feeling good?"

"Hmm..."

Kaiba purred, watching Joey feverish from under his unbelievably long lashes. He moved to take his hands and guide Joey's hips.

Joey smirked at that, he had the CEO where he wanted him. He started to move harder and faster, slamming himself down. Tightening his grip on Kaiba's wrists he was pinning them down. He bet Kaiba didn't like to be surprised like that.

"Who's fucking whom now?"

Joey felt Kaiba was close. If he could make him come soon, it would be his victory, if only a small one. The only problem was that he himself was at the edge .With all that stretching and probing his body had become extremely sensitive and greedy.

His concentration shattered into million pieces when Kaiba suddenly drew his arms sideways, away from his body, pulling the blonde's own ones with his. In the same time he was bending his knees, finding footing on the bed, lunging his hips up and north, making Joey fall forward plastered on his chest.

Losing his sense of balance completely, Joey let go of Kaiba's wrists to get up, but Kaiba was faster. Now it was him who captured the other's wrists in an iron grip, quickly twisting them behind Joey's back.

Kaiba smirked at Joey's stunned expression that was right in front of his face. He pushed up his hips deep into him, making the blonde gasp, but unable to meet the assault, just laying there trapped.

"You still have to learn a lot about sex, mutt. Besides, I like challenges; you should have learnt it already."

* * *

Joey was listening to Mokuba intently. Although he had trouble with understanding him more often than not, he had decided he wouldn't give up.

"So, like I said before: if you multiply, or divide both sides of an equation by the same number..."

"I think I got it. So x is 2?"

Joey hoped he had got it at least. But then Mokuba's eyes lit up and he shouted triumphant.

"Yes!!! I knew you would get it, Joey!"

The blonde was patting his own shoulder mentally.

_That's it, Joey, you can do it. _

Mokuba was on him in a second, hugging him enthusiastically.

"That's so cool! I love explaining things. I think I want to become a teacher!"

"Last time you wanted to become a cook. And before that a football player."

Joey turned in Mokuba's tight embrace and found Kaiba leaning to the doorframe of the living room, watching them amused.

"Yes, but now I think I have really found my true profession."

"Have you now?"

The corner of Kaiba's mouth lifted so minimally that Joey almost didn't notice it. It wasn't the self-sufficient, lopsided smirk he usually got from the CEO. No, this was the amused, teasing smile of a brother.

A brother, who was capable of actual feelings.

Joey shook off those thoughts. If he ever started to sympathize with Kaiba it wouldn't be then.

"I should think about my future. I'm fourteen already."

Kaiba snorted, but couldn't hide his smile.

"That you will be in four days. You are still thirteen right now."

Joey couldn't help himself, but smile, too, at Mokuba's deeply offended expression.

"Joey, Big Brother, it's not fair that you both make fun of me at the same time."

The blonde let out a laugh. He loved Mokuba, but sometimes he let himself be teased too much, it was real fun.

Kaiba – on the other hand – wore his usual unfathomable mask as he entered the room to join them. He patted Mokuba's head. It was obviously a sign of peace between them, because Mokuba stopped sulking immediately and turned to Joey with shining eyes instead.

"That's right! I'm going to have a birthday party!"

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Invite all your friends from school and make it rock"

Joey smiled warmly at Mokuba's enthusiasm. It was cute.

"Actually I guess Mokuba was thinking of something else."

The blonde looked at Kaiba questioningly. But before Kaiba could explain, Mokuba did it for him.

"We always celebrate birthdays together. Just the two of us. But it would be so awesome if you joined us this year."

Kaiba saw the conflict in Joey's eyes and read his awkward body language.

"Uh, it'd be great Mokuba, but I have already plans for that day and also I don't want to disturb you two and uh…I'm sorry."

And Joey _was_ sorry when he saw the happiness fade from Mokuba's face.

"Don't think something like that, Joey. I wouldn't invite you if I thought you'd bother us."

Kaiba snorted, but it didn't have the kind, playful quality when talking to Mokuba.

"That's right. Don't be so childish. Mokuba invited you so you _have to_ be here."

Joey didn't escape the meaning behind Kaiba's words. He started to chew on his lips.

_This definitely wasn't in our deal. _

"I'm sorry. It's something fixed."

"I see."

Mokuba knew how to make one feel guilty. Joey took in the sighing boy and wished he would have accepted the invitation.

Then he glanced into Kaiba's direction and felt lucky he didn't. The CEO looked mad.

_Why is he so angry? He knows it just as well as I do that there's no place for me there. _

"Let him rethink it, Mokuba. Joey, could you come up to my room for a bit? I need to discuss something with you."

The blonde felt a shiver, but followed Kaiba anyway.

They reached Kaiba's private territory too soon for his liking. The CEO got to the business right away.

"Why don't you want to come to Mokuba's party? Didn't you see how unhappy your refusal made him?"

Joey hated it when he crossed his arms in front of his chest instinctively – a defensive pose. He felt himself become angry, although he knew it was so he could hide his uncertainty.

"Such a thing was never part of our deal. And by the way I don't understand why you're making such a fuss. You don't really want me to be there anyway."

It was Kaiba's turn to become irritated.

"You will come, because Mokuba wants you to."

_Why is he doing this? He has no reason at all to be so out of it. And over a trivial matter like this._

"You are very much mistaken there."

* * *

Kaiba was waiting patiently for Joey to come around. He was certain that Joey would call him soon. He didn't even go to school for two days so that he wouldn't meet the blonde. It was just for the satisfaction of making Joey look for _him_ for a change.

He knew he was being childish, but he still felt he didn't get enough effort or attention from the blonde.

In the meantime Joey was fighting with himself desperately. His dad was quite upset, even scared. It seemed Kaiba Corp had decided earlier if his job would be only temporary, or if they hired him as a permanent worker.

Joey could hear his father's desperate fuming.

'_What if they send me away, Joey?' _

Joey's heart was breaking. He had thought of going to Kaiba and asking him about his dad's job, but the CEO hadn't come to school.

Now, that it was a day before Mokuba's birthday - and Kaiba still hadn't shown up at school – he couldn't bring himself to wait any longer. During lunch break he took out Kaiba's cell.

Kaiba picked up right after the first ring.

"Mutt. What do you want? I'm busy."

He wouldn't make it any easier for the blonde.

"You haven't been to school for three days."

"Like I said I was busy."

Joey took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"What's this shit around my dad's job? I thought we had a deal."

"_I_ thought we had."

"I have been your fucking whore all this time and you really want to fire him over _this_?!"

Joey was really getting upset over Kaiba's games.

"What will I get in return if I don't?"

"Sex is a powerful motivator."

_Nice try. _

Although Kaiba had to admit these last three days he was tempted to seek out the mutt more then once, throw him on a flat surface and…do whatever came to his creative mind.

"But not as powerful as pleasing somebody important to you. Mokuba invited you because he would like you to come."

"Yeah, but I bet _you_ don't really want me to. It'd just be awfully awkward."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at that.

"You bet? So why would I persuade you with so much effort?"

_Of course there's no other reason. It's only for Mokuba _

"Because you are an arrogant self-sufficient, power-lusty prick who always has to have his way."

"Does that string of insults mean I managed to make you change your mind?"

Kaiba was listening into the stretching silence amused. It had a certain defeated quality in it.

"I will come to party."

Joey answered at last.

"Of course you will."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...TBC...**


	6. 6th Lesson – How to come around

**A/N: I have very bad news for you… The truth is… things are coming to an end soon… **

**T.T… *tears of sadness***

**Not in this chapter, though! XP **

**Thanks over and over again for the comments! I can't tell how much they mean. I really can't… T.T… *tears of joy***

**:** DeathsMelody, black rose pirate, Chimera

and still special thanks to MegaUnknownxx and Milly!!!

**Enjoy again! **

**Enslave me**

**6****th**** Lesson – How to come around**

It came around to Mokuba's birthday at last. Joey was already stealing himself mentally for the occasion.

It turned out there wouldn't really be a party in its traditional sense. It was just Mokuba, Joey and Big Brother together in the evening, watching a film Mokuba had previously chosen.

_Like family with an extra intruder. _

Joey still thought that he was considered to be the rare friend of big bro, who didn't fit in there at all. He felt bad, like he was intruding upon the personal space of a family.

That wasn't even the only thing bothering him. Another reason for his awkwardness was that he never had that special bond of being together every day or being considerate with each other.

It was strange. He didn't want to witness that kind of relationship from so close at a private birthday.

It made him feel lonely.

They were sitting next to each other on a very comfortable sofa. Of course Kaiba was in the middle with Mokuba on his left and Joey on the other side. They were munching popcorn and drinking cola and it was just like an ordinary evening with friends and family.

Joey had his legs crossed under him; he was still sore from Kaiba's earlier activities. He was surprised with how much passion Kaiba devoured him that day. It wasn't that they hadn't had times when they wouldn't have sex for such a long period of time.

The blonde felt a bit disoriented and confused, so he decided that after the film he would excuse himself as soon as he could.

_Maybe I will stay for the cake, though. _

His mouth watering, he leaned forward to the desk for some more chips. He didn't see Kaiba's gaze as it drifted from the screen to observe him in the process. Or the discrete way the CEO moved and stretched his muscles.

When Joey leaned back on the sofa, a hand was waiting there for him.

_What-the-f…?! _

The hand was moving teasingly behind Joey and it wormed itself determined into the back of his pants.

Joey straightened his back in surprise and tensed.

His backside was still stretched and sensitive from their earlier activities, so it wasn't a problem for Kaiba to ever so softly slide the tip of a finger into him. Joey reminded himself not to do anything stupid while the CEO was guiding a whole finger slowly inside him.

Kaiba was fidgeting, circling slowly, making Joey adjust himself in his pants. It didn't escape the CEO's notice that the blonde was squeezing himself lightly for a moment during the process.

Instantly all of Kaiba's blood rushed southward. What started out as a little teasing for the mutt was becoming painfully arousing for him. He could feel clearly how much Joey wanted to move his hips into the tiny rocking of his finger, but couldn't. Not with Mokuba so close.

Kaiba pulled out and positioned two fingers this time, grazing the still loose entrance.

Joey thought he wouldn't be able to withstand that. He turned his body, facing the brothers from the side abruptly. Kaiba's finger slid from his pants in the process.

"Sorry, Mokuba, but can we have a little break? I'm awfully hungry, you see. Could we have that cake a bit earlier, if you don't mind?"

Mokuba stopped the film.

"Of course. No problem. You are a guest Joey. And a good friend of mine and Big Bro's. You don't have to be shy about anything."

Mokuba was beaming at his brother. It was so obvious he was glad his brother had found a friend he can hang out with.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Joey.

"You are hungry?"

Joey flushed and couldn't bother with an answer. It would have been such an obvious lie.

"But you ate not long ago."

Joey was blabbing, but his eyes shone warningly.

"I'm still growing."

Kaiba took pity on him.

"Ok, but only if we eat some real food before he cake. 'Kuba?"

Mokuba was already halfway into the kitchen and very anxious.

"My special pizza! I will make it for you real quickly!"

Instantly he disappeared behind the kitchen door.

"Take your time."

Kaiba called after him, taking Joey by the hand, leading him to the bathroom. Only when he closed the door behind them carefully did Joey realize what was actually going to happen.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Pressing Joey to wall, Kaiba could feel both of their hard on.

"But we just did…"

"Now I'm going to fuck you, because you were looking delicious. And you knew it. And you purposely put your ass on display to tease."

"And that would be punishing me how exactly?"

Joey sighed.

"Does that mean you want my cock up your ass?"

Despite the knowledge that Kaiba was messing with him on purpose Joey's cheeks heated up.

"I mean you have been doing that since day one. It isn't anything special."

"Nothing special? You think so?"

Kaiba mouth found Joey's. Feeling Joey up, he was unfastening the blonde's belt, shoving his pants to his knees.

Breaking the kiss, he spoke in Joey's ear panting.

"Turn around."

Joey gave him a look, but did as he was ordered. Freeing his hardness, Kaiba entered him without much fuss. The blonde was tight from being in a standing position, but also soft and yielding, like he had had Kaiba up his ass a few times that day already – which he actually had.

Kaiba slid his hand beneath Joey's shirt to trace the delicate ridges of his spine; to calm him. And to take his time to calm his own self.

After making sure he was in control of his actions he set a fast pace.

Joey didn't hurt and wasn't uncomfortable at all; he was just trying to spread his legs further apart to allow more access, but couldn't as his pants around his knees restricted him. He arched his body seeking for the burning invasion to ride him at a better angle and drew his legs back, pulling the other even deeper into him.

Kaiba got the message and dragged them a bit farther from the wall, positioning Joey more comfortably, the blonde's shoulders still pressing into the wall. Kaiba thrust hard, they both enjoying the roughness of the act.

Joey's ass felt like it couldn't get any higher, he couldn't possibly be any more of a slut, but he knew very well he'd do whatever it took to get what he wanted.

_What he wanted…_

"Geez, where are you? It'll get cold."

His soft-hair thrust hard and arrogantly against Joey's backside as Kaiba leaned on him.

"Damn you, hurry!"

Joey told him, gasping for air, his fingers scraping on the wall. Kaiba shut his mouth up with a hot tongue.

His lips slid to Joey's neck while he started to stroke him. Joey's pulse fluttered like a captive moth against his lips when he came.

Kaiba thought there was something deliciously illicit about filling the tightening blonde with his seed as the other's own essence was coating the wall. Especially in the bathroom while somebody was waiting for them to hurry and show up.

He pulled out and quickly wiped the sticky semen from himself, then gave the still trembling Joey a wet cloth to clean up. He hurried out to go and see Mokuba before his little brother decided to search for them. Joey could hear their muffled voices through the slightly open door.

"Where were you? And where's Joey?"

"Toilet."

……………………………………………

After Joey got back they indulged in the mouth watering, hot pizza. He was laughing and joking with Mokuba, as they sat back to watch the film with cake on their lap.

Kaiba's hand found its way behind Joey again. Joey got a bad feeling that he made the CEO angry yet again for being so friendly with Mokuba.

Did he want to do it until the blonde collapsed? Joey lifted an eyebrow at him.

_Again? _

But Kaiba just had his arm around Joey's waist, warm fingers resting on his hip. After a short time Joey relaxed back into it and Kaiba was still pulling him a bit closer.

Joey knew he should have been confused about Kaiba's ambiguous behaviour, but his eyes felt too heavy to think deeply about it. With his body satisfied, stomach full, in a warm embrace he sighed contently.

He awoke from dozing off on Kaiba's shoulder when he heard whispering voices.

"Did he sit on your arm and fall asleep? Was he that tired?"

"It happens. He had too much to eat, the silly mutt."

Then sounds of fidgeting with a trail and leaving footsteps reached the blonde.

Joey still pretended to sleep, feeling too good and warm to break the magic. Kaiba's hand was stealing back to his hip softly, slipping under his shirt searching for skin, drawing light circles. Joey felt goose bumps all over his body.

Kaiba turned his head, burying his nose into Joey's hair, breathing in his scent.

Yep, this felt really, really good…

Joey heard a soft whisper.

"Hey."

He lifted his head slowly, eyes so close to Kaiba's. His heart thumped as Kaiba's finger continued petting his skin unhurriedly. Finally his eyes dropped to Kaiba's lips.

Kissing would have felt just right at that moment. Their noses touched as Kaiba leaned in and Joey could sense warm breath on his lips as he closed his eyes.

"Big brother! Did Joey wake up?"

They flew from each other like the same poles of a magnet, just as Mokuba entered.

…………………………………..

Joey jumped up to flee, suddenly very embarrassed.

"Where are you going?"

Mokuba asked surprised.

"Uh, toilet."

"But weren't you there just not long ago?"

"Huh?"

That was the only response he managed. Mokuba was looking at him worried

"Are you sick? Is it because of the cake?"

"Or it could be because of the pizza."

Kaiba managed to save the day. Mokuba didn't say anything, but the air around him was thick with injury.

"Sorry,"

Kaiba said with a teasing smile.

"I double-checked the ingredients!"

Kaiba grinned.

"I said I was sorry."

Through the thick fog of confusion Joey still noted that they were quite adorable. Tonight he had seen much of Kaiba's gentle and brotherly side.

_Too much… _

"Too much cola…"

Joey stuttered, disappearing in the bathroom. He splashed his face with really cold water.

_I'm so going home now!_

He was hiding another minute in the small room, determined to excuse himself for the night and escape, as soon as he gathered enough courage to leave the bathroom.

It was just Kaiba there on sofa.

"I sent Mokuba to bed and told him you weren't feeling well."

He stood, watching Joey closely.

"Are you not well?"

"Uh, I think I'll just head home."

"You think?"

_I do...not?_

Now Joey was becoming thoroughly bewildered and nervous.

…………………………………………….

Their shoulders and arms brushed as they walked towards Kaiba's room. Kaiba was right there in Joey's personal space.

And he liked it to be there.

But where was this heading?

_Obviously to my bedroom right now. _

Joey was looking around nervously in the room. He felt very shy all of a sudden, unnaturally so.

Kaiba noticed it, too, so he went to the little cabinet in the corner of his room. It contained a small amount of shiny liquors. He placed a drink in a little bottle into Joey's hand, which seemed expensive and tasted sweet.

The CEO didn't show it, but he was nervous, too, his mind racing. Looking up from his own drink, he saw Joey gulping down the strong alcohol.

"Hey. Hey! Stop giving that bottle a head when I'm right here before you."

Chuckling, he took it from the blonde.

Joey thought he wouldn't be able to relax at all. He was hot and cold and wanted to escape while anticipation filled him at the same time. At least until Kaiba kissed him and he melted immediately.

Kaiba managed to undress him without breaking the kiss, which was a real wonder.

His hot length was pressing into Joey's stomach, already excited. Kaiba lead them to bed, starting to undress himself. Joey's hands joined in, too and finally they managed to end up on the bed, both naked.

Joey was sitting, so Kaiba kneeled before him, their thighs touching while their current kiss lasted.

"I have no clue how you do it, but you're becoming prettier every day. More appetizing every time."

Kaiba pressed a finger to the crack of Joey's fine ass. He reminded himself that he had to shut up and stop saying such idiotic things when his head spun with drink and his body was heavy with arousal.

Joey was groaning as the finger pressed in. For once he really wanted it. He wanted it like mad and he wanted it for himself. Not because of the drugs, the fear or his father's sake, only for his selfish reasons, his own desire.

_So this is what he feels when he wants me. _

The blonde caressed over Kaiba's chest like he was seeing it for the first time. Taking the erection into his hand he started pumping it, matching the rhythm with that of the finger in him.

Kaiba gasped, broke the kiss, looking at the blonde wide eyed. Joey didn't know what he saw, but in the next moment he found himself flat on his back, not a finger but something thicker and hotter pressing into him.

Kaiba was in a hurry, but tried his best to consider Joey like he always did.

For the blonde he wasn't fast enough. Joey lifted himself on his elbows and reached up with his lips to capture Kaiba's own once again.

Kaiba pushed him back, buried fully inside and started to move.

Joey felt good. It was hot, very hot as Kaiba nibbled on his neck and ear. His legs went around the CEO's waist and that allowed Kaiba to go deeper – he still didn't speed up though.

He was making love to Joey slowly.

The blonde was moaning breathlessly; he didn't care anymore, because nothing mattered but how good it was feeling. He arched his back and surprised Kaiba by grabbing a buttock, trying to force him to move faster.

Kaiba took in the hint, growling and bitinginto Joey's skin. He began to shove into the blonde faster. Joey cried out, slid his free hand into Kaiba's hair, pressing him closer to his neck still, clinging to him with his whole body. Kaiba lost control, fucking him hard into the bed.

Joey felt the ecstasy build in him, and he barely recognized that he was beginning to plead incoherently.

His cock was pressed between their bodies and every time Kaiba moved, it was like he was jacking Joey off with his body. Joey's hips bucked up, slamming his erection into Kaiba's stomach.

"Yesyesyesyes…."

Heat exploded and hit Kaiba's stomach in white surges and he rode the blonde hard through the orgasm, allowing his own only when Joey's muscles started to relax.

They were both perfectly exhausted as they fell on their backs, breathing hard.

At last Kaiba's body showed signs of returning to life, so he shifted, urging Joey up beside him, folding the blonde into his arms.

Joey moved even closer, pushing into the embrace and wiggling until he was stretched out along the lean body. If he could have, he would have purred hidden in his nest contently.

Kaiba chuckled.

"Thought that you're a snuggler."

"Shut up."

Joey was snuggling in a little more. He wasn't sure if he should tease back or not, but he couldn't resist.

"And you're a tiger with a kitten inside."

"And what exactly makes you think that?"

But Joey was already drifting off, not bothering with listing the things.

Lying in each others arms Kaiba took in Joey's sleeping face. He had truly become really, really pretty, sexy and what was more important – _his_.

Something felt wrong, though.

Kaiba got up carefully, not to wake the blonde. He poured himself some more alcohol.

_Is this real? Is he really mine? But why doesn't it feel like he is? _

Joey was curled into a little ball. He seemed cold after his body had cooled and he had lost the body heat of the other. Kaiba saw the greenish yellow marks of his fingerprints forming on the resting body.

He went to pull the blanket up to Joey's shoulders and couldn't resist kissing the delicious looking neck. Joey turned to him in his sleep, revealing to Kaiba a big purple bruise on his shoulder where he had marked him with his teeth.

This was another sign of his obsession with the ownership of the blonde.

Kaiba stood, even more disgusted with himself. He got a new drink and after throwing it back in one burning swallow he left to take a shower.

……………………………………….

Joey was still lying peacefully by Kaiba's side. Kaiba was stroking the length of his arm absently, deep in thought.

Last night – after tormenting himself for a long time – he had got tempted and slid under the sheets to fold his body around Joey's once again. He had told himself this didn't really count anymore since the blonde was fast asleep.

And already waking up like this was becoming too familiar, too dangerous.

"Why me?"

"What?"

Those brown eyes had opened somewhere along Kaiba's brooding. They looked calm, searching and… sad?

Joey's mind was flooded with the memories of the previous day and he knew things wouldn't – couldn't – go on like they had.

They had to get at least a stable base for their twisted relationship; or someone – probably him – would be left hurting.

"Why me?"

Kaiba took a deep breath.

"You are pretty, you smell good, taste good and you generally you feel good. I like your sounds when I make you feel good. You are a challenge. My senses keep indulging in you. It's nothing I didn't tell you before."

Joey was trying not to think too hard, but he had to be clear about his position in Kaiba's eyes.

"But there are a lot of boys like me."

_But you are the one I chose to bring to my bed_.

Kaiba wasn't ready to say that aloud, not yet.

"True."

Joey felt a sharp pain in chest. He looked away, hurt.

Kaiba untangled their limbs. He knew that Joey was watching him getting up, dressing and finally leaving the room.

Neither said a word and the CEO never looked back. Although he wanted to know what expression Joey wore, he didn't want to _see_ it – confront it.

_When did I become such a coward?!_

He was cursing himself. This was the most… the closest he had ever come to making a love confession. He had known Joey wasn't interested and he just had to force his feelings on the blonde in a weak moment of his.

Wasn't it bad enough that he was forcing himself on Joey physically?

He punched the wall of the hallway so hard that his fist was aching. He trembled in resentment and it was his own self he resented.

He shouldn't do this. Couldn't do this anymore. It wasn't like him to feel like jelly when he got close to the blonde. It wasn't like him to feel weak around the knees. It wasn't like him to be attached to somebody and looking forward to their next encounter.

In a relationship he himself had initiated.

_In a_ _relationship_.

He cast off this thought right away.

_What relationship? _

He was forcing himself on the blonde, for god's sake! He used his money and Joey's feelings for his father to get to him. He felt dirty. Even if he had done some things he wasn't proud of in the past, this wasn't like him at all.

He climbed into the shower again. Hot spray needled his skin. Kaiba leaned back against the cool tile and sighed.

It seemed it didn't matter how often he showered he still felt beyond dirty.

He preferred frankness, but his bond with Joey was so delicately balanced, he wasn't sure it could survive plain speaking. Not at this point.

Kaiba knew then that he wasn't doing Joey any favours by falling for him.

_But...This…this is what I was looking for, for so long, but wasn't able to find. _

Not in the bars, the clubs, or in the infinite number of one-night stands.

But it was over. He had to make an end to things.

He would have gladly postponed the end if he could; he even managed to bring himself to say those things about how Joey made him feel good and all that shit.

All that _true_ shit…

And just right then Joey had to make an end to it with his indication.

"_But there are a lot of boys like me."_

Kaiba's heart had never sunk so low. Not even when his ex outed him in that paper.

_He wants me to let him go and find myself someone else._

And the worst was this couldn't even be seen as betrayal.

It was simply Kaiba's stupidity for thinking last night had been any different.

…………………………………………………

Joey was waiting for Kaiba to come back. He hadn't said everything he wanted, yet. After the CEO left, he could get a grip on his thoughts and tried to sort things out with himself.

Face things.

Admit things.

He was dressed again, although he didn't remember pulling his clothes back on at all.

As soon as Kaiba got back he would tell him…what?

_What the hell am I going to tell him? _

Joey realized he had no idea what he was going to say. The only thing he knew was that it had never hurt so much to be on the bad side of the CEO.

He felt like crying or breaking something if Kaiba didn't return soon so they could talk.

"Shit!"

He swore as he opened the door to go and find the CEO himself. He bumped into Mokuba on the ground floor.

"Oh, Joey, you are still there? But brother just left for his trip. I thought before that he would take you ho…"

"When?!"

Joey didn't even wait for an answer as he flew to the front door, tearing it open, leaving a confused Mokuba behind.

The automatic gates were just closing shut after the limousine, but not before Joey could slip through them.

"Kaiba!!!"

He was sprinting down the street, waving like an idiot until the car disappeared after a corner. He fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Damn you, you bastard!!! You coward!!!"

Joey was shouting down the street, which was empty save an old lady walking her dog, looking disapprovingly at the blonde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**TBC…**


	7. 7th Lesson – How to accept

**A/N: ****At the end of the chapter. **

.

**BTW: Everyone, have a nice ****Valentine's Day****! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enslave me**

**.**

**.**

**7****th**** Lesson – How to ****accept **

.

.

Joey's mind and self-preservation instinct automatically refused the idea that his own behavior had also been – if only partly – responsible for getting him to this low point.

He had gone home after Kaiba had so elegantly disappeared into the fucking sunset, but still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that things had gone out of control so badly. Especially since Mokuba was calling him every day, practically begging him to go over to Kaiba Mansion.

_He is so going to fucking take responsibility for everything!_

Joey's swore to himself as his hand slid into his shorts slowly and around his aching erection, like every night since he had come home.

Was it only his imagination or had he really been way off each time, thinking about all the upsetting things that self-centered, arrogant, overconfident prick had done to him?

The blonde shivered and bit his lips as his free hand started to roam all over his body. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noted the truth about the fact that no healthy straight boy his age would crave the comfort of his bed sheets so much as an obvious a replacement and obsessively touch himself in ways like he did.

He drew his flushed cheeks into the soft fabric of a cool pillow and he bit off a cry as hot sticky wetness filled his hand and then the exquisite relief of temporary satisfaction surged through his body.

Growling low into his pillow Joey promised himself this was truly the last time he did that. Then with a sigh he sat up and cleaned the sticky remains of his pleasure, muttering.

"Fuck you, Kaiba."

Kaiba would definitely _have to_ take responsibility or pay dearly for what he had done to Joey!

………………………………………

Kaiba decided coming home was inevitable after two weeks of absence from his company. It didn't matter that he had been working nonstop.

Oh, yes, without doubt he hadn't done much else lately.

He had needed a distraction.

_Don't think about him…_

But he _had_ been thinking. In fact he was already worn out from too much musing.

Every time he had woken – knowing that he was in bed alone – made him replay things with his mind's eye. He had gotten to the point where he couldn't get a good night's rest unless Joey was in bed beside him, he had noticed.

_This is just sad. _

But he would have to get used to it from now on.

…………………………………..

Joey was walking home with Mokuba.

_Home… _

It seemed to be by far the worst choice of word for describing Kaiba Mansion his home – although he had spent definitely more time there than in his own home in the last few months.

These last two weeks, too, he had practically lived with Mokuba during the day, both waiting for the elder Kaiba to show up – or a least give a sign – to tell him what was on their minds.

No pretty things, for sure…

…………………………………

After Joey entered the living room area two pairs of shocked eyes were boring into one another.

Kaiba was the first one able to get enough of a grip on himself to be able to speak up, though his tone didn't have his usual demanding quality. He looked pretty worn out to the blonde.

"What are you doing here?"

The CEO's arms were around Mokuba, who had run to him as soon as he realized that big brother was at home. Kaiba was watching the frozen blonde while his brother was hugging his waist.

Joey couldn't answer. There was something in his throat that kept him from talking.

_What am I doing here, indeed? _

He crossed his arms around his chest protectively.

Everything he had wanted to say, every carefully composed sentence fled his mind and he just went on standing there without a word, like a complete idiot, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

"Why didn't you say anything?! We were _sooo_ worried about you disappearing like that."

Mokuba was clearly upset with his brother's behavior and for a good reason – Kaiba thought.

"I'm sorry."

After hugging back a last time Kaiba kissed the top of Mokuba's head and peeled the clinging arms from around his waist.

"At least Joey was being here with me all the time. I even convinced him twice to stay in one of the guest rooms for the night. We even go to school and come home together."

The CEO was placing his gaze back on the blonde, studying him thoughtfully.

"That's nice."

Joey was squirming under that heavy fixed stare. It was suffocating. He couldn't bear it and cast his eyes to the floor. He felt close to crying.

"Drop your bag in your room, Mokuba. I have to talk to Joey."

Mokuba must have felt the tension in the air as he was reluctant to immediately do as he was told.

"It was me who invited Joey. He had been here all the time, anyway. Don't be angry, Big Brother."

"It's all right. I'm not angry. Now be good and go to your room."

"But…"

Mokuba's voice – on the verge of tears – gave in as Kaiba gave him a stern look.

………………………………………………

Kaiba led them to a room where Joey had never been before. The CEO's office was cool and impersonal. It was evident that Kaiba didn't want anything to disturb him while he worked at home.

Pastel carpet, pastel walls, wooden desk with a single chair, machines of finest quality to aid him. Big windows were facing Joey and he found no place for him to sit while Kaiba took his seat behind the desk.

The CEO didn't trust himself to bring the blonde into the bedroom where so many memories awaited them. It was better like this.

_More impersonal. _

Joey was obviously nervous and suffering. Kaiba prepared himself for the closing scene. Be it yelling, throwing things, calling names or just a hateful glaring, he wouldn't have it. He would give Joey what the blonde wanted and let him go.

_Peaceful. _

_Impersonal... _

"I have taken care of your problem. Your father turned out to be a useful employee, so I have decided that he keeps the job. Now you can go home."

When Joey continued to stand there motionless Kaiba looked up from his desk he was talking to before.

"You can't do this."

Kaiba raised his eyebrows.

"I can't do what?"

Joey gave him an unyielding look and approached the CEO determined, circling the desk.

"I didn't wait here for you all this fucking time so that you can cast me away just like that."

Kaiba was grabbed by collar and pressed into the chair with surprising strength.

He wasn't used to such treatment and the mutt's odd behavior also bewildered him. He wasn't sure what to do. The blonde must have lost his mind. Or did he want more from the CEO? Did he realize he could get more money out of this situation?

Kaiba closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he was wearing his usual mocking mask. Reaching out he took Joey's chin in his hand, his lips just a whisper apart from the blonde's.

"So puppy still needs an owner."

Joey's eyes burned with fury and Kaiba could feel him tremble.

"Shut it, you fucker!"

Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Kaiba's a bit awkward, but he refused to back away.

For the CEO it was stunningly unexpected and welcomed. But there were still so many things Kaiba thought would keep them apart. For the greatest part it was Kaiba's past blackmailing with the money or Joey's father for the matter.

Kaiba had to put an end to this now!

_For both of our sakes._

Still with the blonde on him he got up from his chair, maneuvered them over and pressed Joey into the wall roughly.

"I knew you liked real estate, mutt."

His open mouth and the look of pure hurt on Joey's face made him realize how much he had misjudged the situation.

_I fucked it up! I had a chance and I fucked it up!_

Kaiba pressed his forehead to Joey's.

_Guilt. _

_Desperation. _

_Want. _

_Want…_

"I'm sorry."

_Damage. _

"You know how much of a prick I am. I admit I didn't think it through. I just wanted you so much and threw money at the problem."

He started to kiss Joey softly, feeling hot salty drops flowing to mix with their lips. Joey relaxed gradually in his arms.

"Yeah, I know you are a bastard."

"I was desperate and horribly selfish, but so far gone there wasn't going to be any stopping until I'd had my fill of you. I couldn't stop. That's just… who I am."

"Got that already. But did you ever think about that it wouldn't change you, being just a little bit less of a prick?"

Joey managed to mutter when they were stopping to get some air. Kaiba smiled into the kisses that followed and Joey thought it must have been contagious. He bit Kaiba's bottom lip softly and looked deep into his eyes.

"Mmm… real estate. So hot."

……………………………………..

For thirteen days, he'd managed to stay strong. And now here he was, with his tongue in Joey's mouth and Joey's hands up the back of his shirt.

They did not stop kissing while stumbling into the bedroom, Kaiba tearing clothes from Joey, manoeuvring him onto bed.

He admired the view of Joey laying spread before him. Damn, it was a nice sight. His filled cock was already throbbing painfully along his belly.

The tiredness of before seemed to disappear into the air as he leaned over and spoke in Joey's ear.

"You know what? I just want to do something nice for you and I'm not sure how to go about it."

He took the blonde's hardness into his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You must be joking, right?"

"Want you wanting it."

Kaiba dragged a fingernail over his nipple; Joey's hips rolled, showing his cock through Kaiba's fist.

"Uhh. I guess there's no problem with that. Wanted it for days now actually."

Joey admitted that whilst having to fight to keep his voice from trembling. He felt himself surge at the neediness in his voice, the thought of Kaiba's skilled hands and mouth on him again making his blood slam south.

So he became a little upset that the hands which had been about to make him a happy man were now withdrawing.

"How much do you want me?"

"Huh?"

Joey wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"How. Much. Do. You. Want. Me."

Kaiba was looking into Joey's eyes and the blonde was turning his gaze between his own legs.

"Is that a tricky question?"

The bed was moving when Kaiba climbed to the center, stretching his body, leaning on his right elbow and was lying on his side.

"I think it's high time you seduced me for your _money_."

The wheels were turning in a frantic speed in Joey's head.

"Seduce? Like a kind of challenge?"

"Uhum. If you feel like."

Kaiba was sliding his fingers over the fine bed sheet before him, like it was Joey's skin. And the blonde felt alarming that the real thing was obviously becoming jealous of the fucking sheets.

So with a lazy grin Joey was also stretching out on his side, mirroring Kaiba's pose.

"Let's see…"

He was giving his body a serious, considering look.

"I like it when you kiss me here."

He touched the side of his own neck, trailing a feather like touch to his shoulder.

Kaiba smiled in response.

"I also like it when you touch me here."

Kaiba followed the fingertip as it was travelling over that beautiful collarbone, circling a nipple. His gaze jumped to Joey's face for a second, then returned to the pale chest, where two fingers were already continuing to play, pinching the little bud, twisting lightly.

Joey noted with satisfaction that by then Kaiba had only remains of a smile left, staring mesmerized at the blonde's hand as it went on to his stomach.

"And here…It's already become so hard, since you touched it. It's a shame I have to spell it out extra for you."

Now his fist was gliding up and down on his proudly standing member. He heard the unmistakable sound of hard swallow and decided to display his qualities to the CEO some more.

"I like to have you in my mouth, too. Dunno why, I just realized at some point I do. Maybe it gave me inspiration to see you suck me off."

He traced his fingers back on his body to his lips. Slipping one inside, he began to suck, occasionally flipping his tongue around it, while looking deep into Kaiba's eyes.

"And…here…too."

He slowly lay on his back, face turned in Kaiba's direction, spreading his legs in a lewd way, arching his back as he stroked the short distance from under his balls to his secret spot.

"Fuck!"

Kaiba swore, breathing hard as Joey penetrated himself slowly; probing his tight passage slickened with his salvia.

"So good…"

Joey thought at that very moment the CEO looked like a dumbfounded cat, whose gaze was roaming up and down the blonde's body hungrily, wanting to watch the finger work, but also wanting to take in the reaction of Joey's body toward the pleasuring and not the least watching Joey's face.

"Yes!..."

Watching the blonde touch himself so intimately lit a primitive blaze in Kaiba. Surprising both of them he was reaching to join Joey's hand between his legs, carefully teasing his own finger inside beside the blonde's.

"Maybe you should just watch. Since you seemed to be ok without me for two weeks…"

"It was only thirteen days."

Kaiba's fingers moved deeper, searching for Joey's sweet spot.

The needy, wanting face of the blonde's gave away everything and Kaiba's heart was thumping with lust and hope in the same time.

_He couldn't pull off such a performance if he really hated it, if he really hated me, right? _

Kaiba lean over Joey. He kissed the arching neck, one of the erect nipples, following down Joey's former path. When he came to Joey's erection, he was licking the head playfully, trying to give the length also some attention in spite of the crowding of the moving arm, as the blonde's hand was still busy between his thighs.

He was sucking in a ball as their fingers continued their push and pull. Kaiba could tell Joey was already more than ready as he pulled out his finger, Joey's slipping out with his as well.

"Did my seduction work?"

Joey asked this as he spread his legs a bit wider in invitation.

"You didn't think it would be so easy, did you?"

Joey groaned in frustration, why had Kaiba had to be a teaser in a situation like this?

"On your knees."

This command should have enraged the blonde, but oddly it excited him even more instead. He did as he was told; facing Kaiba, ready to take him between his lips. The CEO smiled amused again.

"Turn your back to me."

Joey's eyebrows shot up.

Maybe Kaiba didn't want to tease much after all.

He turned, spreading his thighs in the process. Kaiba was glued on his back in an instant as the blonde had predicted, with a hot hardness pressing to his backside.

"I think this is a good time to work on our dual performance."

"On our what?"

Kaiba was taking Joey's right hand into his, entwining their fingers, sucking in both of their middle fingers. After covering them with salvia he was leading them southward once again.

"Our_ teamwork_."

Kaiba whispered into Joey's ear and his lips attacked the flesh where the blonde had indicated he liked to be kissed before. Their fingers slid home into Joey over and over again until the whimpering blonde felt like had been driven into the edge.

"I want you. Now."

It was so sweet when Joey pleaded; Kaiba had no intention of refusing his wish.

_However…_

"If you do as I tell you."

"Just say it already!"

Kaiba grinned behind Joey. He didn't hesitate much. While withdrawing his finger he gently pushed Joey's upper body forward until the blonde had his ass high in the air and his chest resting on the bed.

"Now I want you to put two fingers in again."

For a moment Joey was digesting the wish, but then he did as he was told. Kaiba wouldn't let him get away without it anyway.

Kaiba was watching as the two long fingers disappeared in the soft cave while he was getting the lube from under the bed. It went straight to his unsatisfied cock which he was coating quickly.

"Don't pull them out."

Kaiba breathed, positioning himself, hoping the blonde's shaking hand would be able to cooperate.

He pushed, felt that ring of muscle give, and then he was enveloped in dark heat – a black velvet pleasure-ache – in the company of the two shaking fingers.

Joey's limbs trembled; he couldn't hold himself on one arm any longer. Kaiba took him by the waist and helped him turn on his back, his hands resting on the sheets beside him. Then the CEO quickly entered him again as if he wanted to fill the emptiness in the blonde.

Joey's eyes were in a haze, he was trying hard to catch his breath. After few thrust, Kaiba sucked on middle finger again and stretched Joey wider, penetrating him with the extra component.

The blonde moaned at the CEO's new game. Kaiba moved that finger deep inside him every time when pulling out his cock. He did it over and over again, setting rhythm.

He kept going until Joey was a shaking mess. Kaiba felt his heat and heard his hungry demands; he wanted to overwhelm Joey once again.

_Go on craving me and seeking me out! Never have enough of me!_

He would make Joey want nothing but his touch, think of nothing else but him. And he was willing to work for that even if it killed him.

The old cowboy wisdom felt true enough.

'_Never itch for something you ain't willing to scratch for.'_

When Joey started begging Kaiba's concentration was blown all to nothing. He slammed into the blonde, his erection aching for release, but he needed Joey to come first.

Luckily Joey was not planning to delay either of their climaxes, sprouting all over himself, accompanied by keen little sexy sounds of his pleasure.

Kaiba quickly freed his finger, closing his hands on Joey's hips, slamming into him in a few short jabs, filling the blonde with a howl.

After collapsing on his lover the CEO buried his sweat damp face in the soft shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I hurt you."

He was caressing Joey's hips where they both knew new bruises would form soon.

Joey hadn't even realized they existed until then. He put his hands around Kaiba's back and shoulders, closing him in a laughing hug.

"Are you an idiot?"

……………………………………………

Later, when they were lying together in a sleepy tangle of limbs, Kaiba kissed him again.

"Never thought you would wait here for me."

His voice was unnaturally quiet and soft.

"Never thought I would."

Joey had no reason not to admit that. With a sigh, he pulled out of Kaiba's arms and sat up. The following conversation was so far from his comfort zone, but it had to be done. For both of their sakes.

"Dunno what you want or think, but I cannot be your slave anymore. And you know it."

He was watching the CEO with a pained expression. Kaiba had to know what he felt. It would be only fair to let him be the clear about what Joey was able – and willing – to give him.

"What do you want from me? What do you need? A fuck buddy? I'm sure you could find a better one than me. Wanna dominate me? Punish me? I don't get it!"

Kaiba buried his hand in his hair.

"I don't know it either, damn it! I have no idea."

He got up and started to pace the room. If Joey wasn't that interested in what Kaiba was about to say, he would have thought it was funny that neither of them cared that the great CEO was doing his pacing in all his naked beauty.

"I want…you. But… shit. I have no solid idea how. I'm afraid. Of giving up control of my life. This is… confusing. It has been a long time since I have had anything to lose. I guess I'm… well, not scared, but still... Yeah. So if you're… – you know… – you don't have to…if you don't want to…"

Joey had a small teasing smile on his lips.

Feeling self-conscious after that little awkward speech, Kaiba tried to hide his embarrassment with annoyance.

"What?"

By now Joey was smirking.

Kaiba was becoming completely red. He felt helplessly vulnerable and it made him angry that the blonde was making fun of him.

"What?!"

He went down on Joey, crowding him, pushing himself to the smaller body hard. Joey's eyes turned dark. Kaiba was panting in frustration when he felt a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled away from those wicked, addictive lips fast, swearing.

"Shit. _Shit!_"

After thinking it over, however, he moved back hastily, kissing Joey hard and deep. When they parted Joey's eyes were cloudy and he didn't have any teasing thoughts anymore.

"You're a nut, Kaiba. I'm with you because I have fallen for you. Period. End of story. And you better feel the same. If you know what's good for you."

Kaiba looked resolved.

"I know exactly what's good for me."

Joey smiled wantonly while caressing over Kaiba's jaw line.

"Maybe I don't mind too much being the object of your perversions."

Kaiba bent down his head to nuzzle Joey's neck and the blonde moved into it, seeking the contact, breathing in the other's scent deeply. The CEO's hand moved smoothly, caressing over a firm buttock, earning a little gasp from Joey.

"Since when do you enjoy my body pleasuring you so much?"

"I'm just sensitive because we already did it twice."

Joey protested laughing.

Kaiba's voice turned suddenly serious.

"Go out with me."

The blonde froze on the spot.

"What?"

"You know, what couples do usually. Hanging out all the time and stuff."

Kaiba licked his lips in nervousness while Joey was smirking foolishly again at the attempted joke. After a few moments Kaiba grabbed him, and pressed him onto the bed.

"Besides being smart and funny and cute as hell, you've got guts. I like that. I… like _you_."

"Really?"

"I like – need – the stability and calm I feel when I know you are there. The last days were a nightmare. But you are right; sometimes I just need to be in control. And it felt that maybe you can give me that, that maybe you are willing to give me that."

Joey's eyes clouded quickly from naughty to sad. The CEO felt his heart bleed when the blonde turned his eyes to the side so he didn't have to look Kaiba in the eyes when speaking.

"Strange that you say that. If I recall it right, it was rather the excitement that started all this."

"No…! Maybe partly. But it was mainly that you needed my protection – that you woke my protective instincts – that had brought this shit on us. I… when it was all over and it seemed you didn't need me anymore, I guess I just went nuts. I had liked my role too much and later I became the bad guy willingly to… to _keep_ you. I am not proud of having sunk that low. And you must know I'm sorry."

When Joey didn't answer he went on, painfully aware that these things had to be said now, or perhaps he would never have a chance to make it right again.

"Excitement had its place. But I never hurt you willingly. I know when I needed to be in control, I always took it from you, but I always – always – made sure to give you pleasure in return. God, I love to sink you in pleasure."

Kaiba was babbling now. He felt desperate. It was so unlike Joey not to give away his reactions.

And there it was; a tiny sweet smile in the corner of those lips that could make gutter comments a barfly would have been proud of.

"That's… a bit overwhelming. Even from you."

_Especially from you. _

The CEO placed a soft kiss on those lips and Joey arched up, rubbing bodies together. Kaiba was surprised as hands travelled up his upper arms, feeling him up.

It wasn't like they were trying to crawl inside one another. Not the usual clenching to his body during passionate sex, only exploring like it was first time they touched. Like this time the blonde wanted to know his body for real.

It caused a flutter in Kaiba's stomach, this totally new sensation of exploring each other.

Joey's hands came up to frame his face. Feeling light-headed, his chest heaved for breath, and his heart worked overtime. He ran gentle finger over the CEO's eyebrows and down the slope of his nose.

"Ok. Let's go on a date."

Kaiba smiled down on him and the blonde grinned back foolishly and a bit embarrassed.

They raised their heads in union as the door opened and Mokuba's bushy head appeared in the room wearing an uncertain expression on his face. Before they could recover from the shock of being discovered naked and in such an obvious position Kaiba's little brother spoke up.

"I can't wait any longer to talk to you, because it seems you two never want to leave this room again. That's totally not right what you were doing brother. Disappearing on Joey like that!"

Kaiba quickly pulled a blanket over his and Joey's body. He cleared his throat and tried to overcome that he had just come out to his brother who was obviously smart enough to realize things had already been going on between Joey and him.

He prayed his little brother wasn't too observant to every detail.

"That won't happen again. And you must know Joey and I, we are going out. Now close the door behind you."

A reluctant smile lit Mokuba's face, reaching his big eyes.

"Really?... Cool."

With a seriousness that made both Joey and Kaiba flush red, Mokuba give them a thumbs-up as he left.

Kaiba firmly tucked Joey's head between his chin and shoulder.

Claiming his lover.

.

.

.

…**THE END…**

**.**

**.  
**

**A/N: ****THANK YOU EVERYONE**** WHO IS READING THESE LINES! IT MEANS YOU HAVE FOLLOWED WITH ME THROUGH "**ENSLAVE ME**" AND GOT TO THE END! YOU MUST KNOW ****I FEEL TRULY PLEASED AND HONORED**** THAT SO MANY HAVE READ THIS STORY SO FAR. ^^ IT WAS WORTH EVERY SWEATY MINUTE OF WRITING! **

**AND THE SWEAT OF MY ****BETAS****, TOO, IF I CAN SPEAK FOR THEM: ****MegaUnknownxx**** and ****Milly**** / kind of my double-M-staff of skilled helpers ^^, I can only recommend them for anybody looking for a beta! /**

**AND FOR THE ****REVIEWERS****: **

theunknownreader: woah! You really got what I wanted to express in this story, your thorough comment made me really happy!!! floating feeling for days…

tommy2.0: I updated, you don't have to wait any longer ^^

crazikido2: uhh… well… o.O... I dunno I'm sure what you meant by I know how to "kick a person down", but you thanked me for it so I guess I did all right?.? XP

black rose pirate: sorry, it just… ended… it had to eventually… don't cry… I do… T.T…

anonmon: I hope I got the timing right this time, thanks for all your reviews this far! 

**AND YOUR REWARD IS COMING SOON: ****THE EPILOGUE****: ALTHOUGH I LIKE DARK FICS I DECIDED TO TREAT THE MAIN CHARACTERS WITH A HAPPY-HONEY ONESHOT. OF COURSE PERVERSION IS INCLUDED AS A MUST! **

**IT IS GOING TO BE A SEPARATE ONESHOT THOUGH, SO IF YOU HAVE ME ON 'STORY ALERT' YOU WON'T GET A MESSAGE WHEN I UPLOAD IT, ONLY IF YOU HAVE ME ON 'AUTHOR ALERT'. OR YOU CAN JUST LOOK FOR IT UNDER MY NAME XD **

**hagnes =^^=**


End file.
